Hijos del Diablo
by BBadGuy-Pato Producciones
Summary: Crear al guerrero perfecto para ganar una guerra tiene una desventaja, cuando ya no son necesarios ellos siguen buscando guerra; Esos son los Hijos del Diablo, una arma perfecta que tras cumplir su deber estan fuera de control, a veces crear al homicida perfecto solo traera una cosa simple y eso es mas guerra. ADVERTENCIA: Fic con contenido Gore, sexo y tripas.
1. Archivo 1

_**HIJOS DEL DIABLO**_

_(Suspiro) Esto salió cuando recordamos un anime bien viejo, de hecho dos. Saben, BBad creció en esos tiempos donde pillar un anime era algo muy difícil por lo que o lo que te encontrabas era una joya o un chasco o incluso uno para adultos como Demon Beast Invasion Uyuyuy , ese era el mundo antes de la internet. Ahora seremos sinceros, los animes estan… ¿Un asco? No saben hasta donde me enfermé con eso de las chicas en falditas o tetonas o el chico genérico de cabello en la cara, ¿Dónde están los personajes rudos? Los grandes anti-héroes Aquellos que no se tocaban el corazón para masacrar de modo gráfico una ciudad totalmente o aquellos ninjas "de verdad" que peleaban sin honor porque eran eso, ninjas, asesinos. donde están aquellos personajes que no son adolescentes y no por eso son planos, ¿¡DONDE!? O el personaje que tarde o temprano se enamoraba de la co-protagonista o la veía morir en sus manos ¿¡DONDE!? ¿¡Qué pasó Anime y manga!? Donde están los demonios salvajes, los litros de sangre en un combate. La música que te envolvía… si sigo voy a llorar con lo que veo en la internet._

_Por eso hacemos un leve homenaje con este fic. Los que quieran leer un GakuLuka y de paso ver al samurái en un estado psicópata puro lean. Si no bueno, ya nos acostumbramos a la poca afluencia. Son dos partes, mismo unverso distintas historias la otra s esta les gusta sera con dos vocalods poco usados, nuestra Vocaloid española MAIKA y a su pareja por cantidad de fan arts YOHIOloid. Sin mas ¡Gócenlo! Atte. Pato_

_**ARCHIVO 01  
>G. Samurai<strong>_

_**Habrá una que otra escenita subida de tono y mucha sangre, vísceras y esas cosas estándar, están advertidos.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: **__Esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro, todo lo mencionado aquí es imaginacon de los autores. Los personajes usados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Atte. Los autores_

Sekai wa eien no senjou sa  
>Never, never, never… Tomaranai<br>Kikoeru hametsu e no ano merodeii  
>Come on! Come on! Come on! Mou moderenai<p>

_Este mundo que siempre conocimos, es una guerra sin fin.  
>Nunca, nunca, nunca… nunca se detendrá<br>es en todo este dolor y muerte, que escucho una melodía…  
>¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡No! no podemos huir<em>

Las ciudades estaban totalmente destruidas, el desierto había ganado terreno donde hace muchos años existió un bello bosque, el agua cristalina ahora en mayor parte era veneno, la comida antes abundante ahora escasea, las enfermedades campan a su anchas, la ley es solo un recuerdo, la violencia el pan de cada día, tras una guerra lo único que queda son cadáveres descomponiéndose ante el sol que calienta la tierra. Ver los rostros demacrados de las personas que aún se atreven a vivir ahí junto con los cuerpos desnutridos de cadáveres de niños y otros más colgados en los restos de los muros era un espectáculo digno de verse; algo bizarro y macabro, pero muy normal en esos tiempos donde si una vez existió Dios ahora mismo es solo un cuento de viejas.

Quien caminaba entre las ruinas sabía bien que como estaban colocados los cuerpos era obvio que era para dar un mensaje, tal vez como recordatorio a los pobres diablos que vivían allí que no osaran resistirse a los mandatos de quien gobernara esas ruinas.

Lo clásico en un mundo sin leyes, el fuerte se come al más débil algunas veces de modo literal.

Un vagabundo avanzaba de modo lento entre esos restos, pisando con pies descalzos huesos blanqueados al sol, osamenta de hombres y mujeres, de animales de bestias y monstruos sin importarle mucho, ahora todo era un sin sentido donde caminaba sin rumbo fijo o de modo técnicamente automático completamente desnudo dejando en el trayecto un reguero de sangre de su cuerpo, de brazos y piernas y ante todo de de una herida abierta justo en medio de su pecho donde fácilmente podía verse carne quemada y negra así como el hueso del esternón de la caja torácica y en su hombro la piel estaba salida en un colgajo donde restos de carne sujetaban este trozo algo que sucedía igualmente en su muslo en al parte trasera, cualquiera diría que ese hombre no debería estar vivo peor lo estaba o al menos parecía estarlo caminando como autómata.

Tenía un largo cabello púrpura todo sucio y descuidado que le tapaba los ojos, cabello que se movía de vez en cuando por las corrientes de viento, una figura extraña, espectral en un mundo infernal.

La mente de este hombre aún parecía funcionar aunque no muy bien, recordaba gritos y fuego, disparos, armas, muerte, gloriosa muerte.

Peor no recordaba cuando fue. de que había sucedido sucedió porque caminaba justo en el lugar donde fue todo el epicentro del combate pero no estaba en las condiciones como estaba ahora, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Solo recordaba disparos de un vehículo gigante mientras avanzaba con una espada de color rojo que cortaba, desollaba y destripaba a quien se ponía a su delante, también recordaba estar al lado de otros más, cinco para ser exactos viviendo en esa emoción, esa emoción de matar, el sonido de la carne siendo rasgada, los gritos, el calor de la sangre que salpicaba el rostro.

Esa sensación curiosamente parecía animarlo, jamás una sensación era tan gloriosa pero de pronto un estallido que lo dejaba todo blanco y después de eso su cuerpo entre chatarra que se sentía pesado incluso paralizado. Fuego, restos de cristal y acero retorcido donde estaba él con un gran dolor en el pecho, al colocar su mano notó el huesos, su carne quemada, pero estaba vivo de algún modo aunque no lo estaría por mucho con esa herida y menos con las otras. El piso estaba ardiendo, lo sentía en las plantas de sus pies, también las irregularidades del piso y algo filoso que se clavaba en este, otra herida más que por alguna razón tampoco le importaba mucho.

Aquel cuerpo andante lo único que llevaba puesto era unas placas, placas que indicaban que en algún momento fue un soldado, alguien que peleaba, por qué bando o razón eso también estaba perdido. Sus pasos le llevaron hasta una de las calles donde empezó a escuchar gritos, los gritos de una chica, había escuchado muchos de esos gritos en su vida, uno más no era de importancia.

No es de extrañarse que en ese mundo los fuertes acaben con los débiles, si tienes la suficiente fuerza como para obtener lo que quieres de otro tienes que usarla, no importa que sean ancianos, niños o mujeres, de hecho algunos desean que sean mujeres porque a diferencia de los hombres las mujeres tienen algo más que dar aparte de su vida a aquellos que se llaman así fuertes, como a hora esa chica que estaba en el piso tras recibir un golpe en su rostro y que trataba de huir a como diera lugar mientras rasgaban su ropa unos hombres que a diferencia de ella tenían equipo y armamento.

-¡Quieta linda!

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Paren!

Dejó caer una vieja bolsa donde estaba comida enlatada, la poca que existía pero ellos no estaban interesados en la comida, estaban interesados en ella.

Una patada que la hizo roda y le sacó el aire, eso les dio tiempo suficiente para someterla, pero esa chica era de armas tomar, oponía toda la resistencia que podía pero desgraciadamente sabía también era completamente inútil y ellos poco a poco, hasta que un cuchillo mellado se puso en su cuello mientras la sujetaban del cabello, una largo cabello rosado que le llegaba a la cintura.

-Cálmate, no te creas que no nos importa follar a un cadáver.

Ella sintió el fijo oxidado del cuchillo y cerrando sus ojos se rindió, al ver que ella cedía terminaron de rasgarle las ropas para que uno de ellos se colocara atrás de ella y le abriera las piernas, ella con lágrimas cerró sus ojos sintiendo como ingresaba en ella bruscamente y comenzaba a moverse, al sensación era horrible a tal punto que apretaba los dientes.

-Vaya que es ruda la chica a pesar de todo –se burló uno de ellos.

Ella abrió los ojos levemente viendo una casa destrozada donde ahora mismo se ocultaban tres niños, no supo cuando ellos la siguieron, sabía bien que a los niños les deparaba solo dos opciones, o eran muertos por ellos o decidían llevárselos para servir de esclavos y luego de comida o ser parte de su banda si sobrevivían el tiempo suficiente, pero también había una niña, una jovencita de 15 años, ella era lo que más le preocupaba, si la encontraban ella su destino sería el mismo que sufría ahora mismo peor seguro mil veces peor, ya lo vio una vez, no quería revivirlo de nuevo.

Las embestidas terminaron de golpe y sintió como algo le llenaba las entrañas escuchando un gemido de su atacante al que luego vino otro que a diferencia de él la hizo girarse para que quedara rodillas y con la cara al piso, colocándose la penetró mientras apretaba con salvajismo uno de sus pechos, aquel hombre aparte tenía las uñas largas y las había cortado para que parecieran garras y por estas la estaba lastimando rasgando su piel donde hilillos de sangre no tardaron en salir

Ella bajó la cabeza apretando los dientes.

Los tres niños observaban aterrados sin saber qué hacer .

-Lu…ka… -susurró la joven

-Shhh –le pidió el otro, alguien que se parecía a ella, ambos de pelo rubio y ojos azules-, no hables, no abras la boca.

El otro que también era rubio solo que más claro y con ojos dorados apretaba los puños impotente, odiaba ese mundo, odiaba todo lo que pasaba, pero también sabía que no podía hacer nada porque era débil. Siguió embistiéndola hasta terminar como el otro dentro de ella peor no le era suficiente.

-Tch, esta perra debe ser frígida.

Ella temblaba en el suelo, no, no era lo que él pensaba, simplemente no iba a darles el gusto de escucharla gritar o gemir, si era necesario morderse la lengua lo haría, no se convertiría en su juguete completamente.

-Nah, que importa aún no acabo.

Aquel hombre volvió a entrar en ella y esta vez le jaló el cabello obligándola a levantar la vista, esta vez no pudo evitar que un grito se le escapara de la garganta. Aquel hombre al escuchar su voz se excito más embistiendo con más fuerza; la joven ya no pudo evitar que los sonidos salieran de su garganta, ellos habían ganado.

-Así es, Grita, grita lindura, ¡grita!

Otro de ellos se acercó a su rostro y metió su miembro en su boca.

-Si te atreves a morderme te cortaré la lengua.

Debía resistir, debía hacerlo si quedaban satisfechos se marcharían y dejarían a los niños en paz, ella no importaba.

La niña cerraba sus ojos con fuerza siendo abrazado por su hermano escuchando como ella sufría, no podía quedarse allí sin hacer nada, no podía pero si había algo… ella sería la siguiente.

-Luka…

La chica sintió algo asqueroso en la boca cuando ese tipo terminaba así como de nuevo el otro terminaba en ella, dejándola en el suelo tosiendo.

"Ya, ya basta" pensaba ella "ya tuvieron suficiente… ¡váyanse de una vez!"

No, no tenían suficiente, iban a usarla cuantas veces pudieran, hasta que ella incluso terminara inconsciente o mejor muerta, de hecho eso paso por la cabeza de uno de ellos, un enorme sujeto grasoso y corpulento que sacó una navaja acercándose a ella, era obvio que la chica no tenía fuerzas.

-Hmp, ella no se vino ni una sola vez, sí que son precoces chicos –se burló.

-Cállate…

-Aún así miren las cicatrices que tiene en la espalda –dijo levantando su cabello-, creo que es nuestro deber hacerle una marca más, ¿no les parece?

La navaja se hundió en su piel, la joven abrió los ojos y lanzó un grito, un grito que se hizo más fuerte sintiendo como el filo entraba más en su piel y luego se movía mientras ellos se reían; eso fue suficiente para la niña que observaba, era demasiado.

-¡DEJENLA POR FAVOR!

-R-rin… -susurró ella viéndola sorprendida-, n-no… ¡Huye!

Las miradas se posaron en ella, miradas de lujuria, deseo, ella retrocedió temblando llena de miedo… acababa de cometer uan estupidez.

-Luka, ¡Luka!

-Huyan –susurró ella-, váyanse de aquí.

Tomó aire.

-¡CORRAN!

-¡Rin!

Su hermano se acerco a ella y la tomó de la mano para correr peor ya uno de ellos le cortaba el paso para darle una patada brutal que no solo lo tiró al piso sino que lo hizo rebotar en el duro suelo donde sin perder tiempo siguió pateándolo.

Su hermana que estaba en el suelo tras la patada gritó llamándolo para observar luego como aquel hombre que cortaba la piel de Luka se ponía delante de ella

-¡Rin! –gimió su hermano recibiendo otra patada.

-Len… ¡LEN!

No pudo decir más porque sintió como el jalaban del cabello.

-¡Déjenla por favor! ¡No al toquen! ¡SE LOS SUPLICO!– suplicaba la chica antes de ser callada por un golpe- ¡Gyaaahh!

-Cállate perra –gritó el que tenía a su lado-, luego acabamos contigo.

Aquel hombre colocó su mano en el pecho de Rin que al sentir el contactó chilló con todas sus fuerzas, un chillido que no servía d enada, nadie iba a escucharla y si le escuchaban no harían nada

-Hmmm, no está muy desarrollada –eso le divirtió-, eso significa.

La mano que presionaba el pequeño pecho de la niña pasó directamente hacia sus pantalones invadiendo y tocando su intimidad mientras ella en un intento vano usaba sus dos manos para intentar separar esa sucia mano de su intimidad.

-¡ES VIRGEN!

-R-Rin –su hermano miraba todo sin poder hacer nada-, ¡COUGH!

-Calla niño bonito, hey también pareces niña, seguro nos servirás luego.

Aquel hombre mugroso la tiró al piso sin delicadeza, ella quiso huir pero él la atrapó con todo su peso lamiendo su rostro, su oreja mientras ella empezaba a llorar de terror.

-¡No! ¡No por favor! ¡NOOO!

Todos se amontonaban alrededor de ella, Luka quiso levantarse pero su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado como para hacerlo. Ella solo bajó la cabeza con lágrimas de impotencia. No muy lejos el otro chico observaba paralizado.

-Basta, yo soy su líder, por eso la primera vez de esta niña será mía

Rin quiso levantarse pero dos de ellos le sujetaron de los brazos mientras su líder le quitaba los pantalones cortos que usaba mientras ella pataleaba, sus esfuerzos por querer defenderse le gustaban, pensaba en llevársela para su juguete personal, si, ella sería su juguete.

-Esto te va a doler mucho niñita.

-¡No la toquen! –gritó de repente el chico que de ojos dorados corriendo hacia ellos con un trozo de cristal que encontrara justo hacia quien iba a violar a Rin y de un veloz movimiento se lanzaba contra él clavando el cristal en su hombro lo más fuerte que pudo, aquel tipo gritó sintiendo el cristal en su carne y furioso viendo a su atacante mientras sus hombres veían todo con sorpresa sacó su navaja y se la clavó en el ojo izquierdo.

El grito del chico se escuchó por los rededores cayendo al suelo aún con la navaja en su ojo

-¡Perro! ¿¡Dónde estaba!?

-No lo sé.

-¡Oliver! ¡Oliver!

El chico se quitó la navaja de la cuenca de su ojo retorciéndose de dolor que sentía, uno de ellos sonriendo se acercó a él.

-¡OLIVER! –gritaba Rin.

-Otro niño muy femenino, pero ya no nos sirve en el mercado, lo acabas de joder.

-¿¡y eso que me importa!? Si te lo quieres follar o lo que sea hazlo.

-¡OLVIER!

La otra joven que había sido olvidada sintió como le jalaban del cabello y uno de ellos le obligaba a ver.

-Esto es lo que ocultabas, ¿no? Que perra eres, ahora quiero que los veas bien… te aseguro que esa perrita suplicara por tener nuestras pollas en su interior tras esto.

Ella intentó desviar la mirada pero no pudo

Con su único ojo aún intacto Oliver vio como ese tipo acomodaba a Rin en su miembro, como si algo le impulsara a moverse intentó levantarse pero fue detenido por un pisotón en su estómago que le hizo escupir sangre, aquel hombre que estaba observándole sacó su propio cuchillo y colocándose encima de él sujetaba el mismo con dos de sus dedos.

-De tin marin, de do… ¡Aquí!

A pesar de todo, la niña también era fiera intentaba como sea zafarse algo que colmó la paciencia de aquel hombre que le dio un puñetazo lastimando su rostro y a su vez manteniéndola quieta.

-Tranquila perra. O te romperé la cara a golpes.

Rin tenía la mirada escuchando los gritos de Oliver, observó el lugar de donde provenían, ese hombre lanzaba el cuchillo al azar pro el cuerpo de Oliver para luego desclavarlo, luego se fijó en su hermano que también era obligado a ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-Que niño más resistente –se burló-, pero no quiero que mueras aún, así que… ¡toma!

-¡GGGGAAAAHHH!

"¿Por qué vivo en este mundo?" pensaba "¿por qué? Deberíamos haber muerto, debimos morir."

-¡Rin! ¡Riiin! –gritó su hermano de repente apareciendo.

"Len, no… ¡no mires Len!"

Rin sintió el miembro de ese tipo en su intimidad y cerró los ojos esperando ya aquel instante escuchando los gritos de Oliver que sentía a su vez como el cuchillo que se clavaba en sus manos, su hombro, sus piernas, alguien en su posición ya se abría desmayado pero él no parecía rendirse.

-¡Dejen a mi hermana!

-Cállate maldito renacuajo, seguro tu también deseabas esto. ¿No? Tomar a tu linda hermanita.

EL miembro de ese hombre estaba entrando, Rin tembló

-¡RIIIIIINNNN!

Pero todo se detuvo de pronto cuando la atención de esos hombres se posó en un hombre que caminaba desnudo delante de ellos y entraba en esas ruinas, todos lo observaron y más cuando se detuvo observando el rededor como si buscara algo, Luka también lo observó, sobre todo las heridas que tenía y los trozos de carne que le colgaban del cuerpo.

-¿Y este?

Los ojos de ese vagabundo no se fijaban en esos sujetos, solo observaba en aquel lugar como si intentara saber los motivos que le llevaron allí. En su cabeza parecía reconocerlo pero de un modo distinto porque ese lugar estaba en pie, había vehículos funcionando por las calles así como hombres armados, pero ahora todo estaba en ruinas su mente no hilvanaba bien el tiempo, era como si el mundo de su cabeza fueras algo lejano comparado con este… luego se fijó en los tipos que estaban allí, cinco en total junto con un vehículo que estaba no muy lejos, un vehículo, si lo usaba tal vez…

-Hey, demente –le gritó el que torturaba a Oliver, un tipo delgado casi como si sus brazos fueran huesos, su cara tenía miles de cicatrices colocándose delante de él y colocando su cuchillo en su cuello.

-¿Se te perdió la ropa? –se burló el que sujetaba a Rin.

-Mira la herida que tiene en el pecho –dijo el delgado

El tipo que tenía sometida a Luka le pareció algo divertido mostrarle que esa chica y la niña vieran un poco de muerte antes de continuar, porque no solo ese bello cuerpo de la chica de pelo rosado excitaba y más un cuerpo poco desarrollado como de esa niña, a todos también les excitaba ver una carnicería y más si hay un vagabundo medio muerto como voluntario.

-Miren su pelo, parece mujer… oigan chicos, creo que antes de divertirnos con estas chicas les mostramos un juego divertido, ¿eh?

-Sí, vamos a desollar a este niñito.

El vagabundo se detuvo mirando lo que llevaba en sus manos, un cuchillo, un arma, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Un arma, sangre, muerte… vida.

El delgado iba a apuñalarlo pero él antes de que pudiera verlo detuvo el golpe y a pesar de su constitución delgada aquel hombre desnudo tenía una gran fuerza porque no solo detuvo su golpe sino que sin esfuerzo a pesar de que su atacante hacía un gran esfuerzo con ambas ambos giraba el cuchillo justo hasta su garganta mientras sonreía, aquel hombre estaba sonriendo.

-N-no, para, ¡para!

Aún con todos sus esfuerzos no logró frenarlo y este en contraparte impulso el cuchillo en su garganta atravesándola mostrando el filo por el otro lado para luego con un movimiento brutal sacarla separando la cabeza en dos, sus compañeros retrocedieron mezcla de sorpresa y espanto, para reaccionar luego llenos de ira.

-¡Bastardo! ¡GHA!

Usando el mismo cuchillo con una velocidad casi inhumana se la incrustaba en la boca, no supo cuando este hombre se puso delante de él pero estaba allí y usando el mismo cuchillo separaba su cabeza desde la boca con esa parte de él volando por los aires, los otros tres dejaron a las chicas y al chico para atacarlo esta vez con un arma de fuego que uno de ellos tenía, pero el hombre desnudo lo previó y velozmente se acercó a él mientras los otros dos intentaron sujetarlo.

Luka poniéndose a duras penas de pie se acercó a Rin y la abrazó.

-Rin, cierra tus ojos, ¡ciérralos!

Ella obedeció sintiendo la sangre caer en su rostro, por su parte su hermano observó como aquellos hombres caían al piso sin sus manos al igual que aquel hombre corpulento que se sujetaba el muñón donde estaba antes su mano que sujetaba el arma, uno de ellos que se retorcía por sus manos cortadas no vio venir el talón de ese hombre que de un impacto le reventaba el cráneo salpicando sesos y huesos, el otro quiso huir pero acercándose a él introdujo sus dedos de forma salvaje en su espalda hasta sujetar su columna vertebral y sacársela al aire mientras el lanzaba un grito de agonía y terminaba en un charco de sangre, por último estaba ese hombre corpulento que retrocedía temblando y aterrado a tal punto que se había orinado en sus pantalones que aún estaban bajados, su atacante con dos dedos de sus pies recogió el cuchillo que estaba en el piso y avanzó.

-No, piedad, piedad, ¡No me mates!

El hombre desnudo hizo un movimiento veloz con el cuchillo que él casi ni pudo ver, pero su pudo ver como su estómago se abría en un corte horizontal empezando a sangrar, él gritó desesperado cuando sin más el puño de su verdugo entró en la herida causada y ante sus ojos aterrados le sacaba el intestino delgado.

Su grito fue tal que Luka le tapó los oídos a Rin para que no oyera.

Aquel hombre se sujetó la barriga donde salían sus entrañas mirando a ese sujeto que aún con esas heridas los mató a todos… ese tipo no podía ser humano.

Era un demonio. Eso debía ser, aquel tipo empezó a llorar mientras caía al piso y su vida se le escapaba hasta que retorciéndose abandonaba ese mundo.

Una vez esto acabó los ojos de aquel sujeto se posaron en Luka que abrazaba a Rin aterrada la ver todo ese espectáculo, luego a la niña que ella abrazaba para después fijarse en el niño que temblaba en el piso en un charco de sangre y al otro que cojeando se acercaba a las chicas para fijarse en la niña rubia y después en él con ojos mezcla de hostilidad y terror.

Aquel hombre sin más siguió su camino pero así como caminó de pronto terminó desplomándose con un sonoro ruido ante los ojos de ellos no sin antes su mirada se cruzara con el de la chica. Después todo fue oscuridad

_**Continuará**_

_Capítulo corto pero intenso, ¿no creen? No se habran creido que Gakupo iba a aparecer en plan salvador con Luka, aquí no habra entradas clche de heroes creo. Bien, el miércoles Poesía para los Envenenados en Nabruto (¿Bolt? En serio, ¿Bolt? Y de paso Emosuke y Sakura juntos. Siento nauseas… final con chispitas de chocolate y todo ¡WAKALA!) Y el viernes un cap de Más Allá de las Creencias caray que tendremos una semana muy ocupados, este fic como es del tipo violencia sin sentido se colgara cada dos semanas. Bien hasta luego lectores. Atte: Pato._

_PD: A que BBad es sádico ¿no?_


	2. Archivo 2

_**ARCHIVO 2  
>Semilla Diabólica<strong>_

_A quien dejó rev la respuesta. Sip, se salvó por un pelito de rana calva, aunque eso no quita que haya quedado algo traumada, ¿verdad?_

_**000**_

Las instalaciones donde aquel sujeto ahora se trasladaba estaban llenas de sistemas de seguridad, si no fuera que tenían su código genético en el sistema ahora mismo estuviera siendo acribillado por miles de armas de plasma hasta que solo quede un esqueleto humeante. Aquel hombre de cabello corto rojizo y una bufanda en su cuello avanzaba por el pasillo algo desganado a pesar de que su superior le había llamado y era con carácter de urgencia, ya que con este llamado le había negado su mayor diversión que era cazar rebeldes que a pesar de haber pasado ya 15 años desde la última revuelta a gran escala de estos aún habían algunos necios que creían hacer frente esta megalópolis que creció para quedarse.

Cuando el escáner de retina lo identificó la compuerta se abrió mostrando a otro sujeto de cabello corto y al igual que él llevaba una bufanda solo que más oscura y su ropaje era negro de corte militar. En el gran monitor que había a su delante al parecer supervisaba los avances de algún proyecto en el cual estaban ahora mismo sus ingenieros trabajando.

-¿Para qué me llamaste Zeito? –dijo el pelirrojo de mala gana al otro-, sabes que estoy muy ocupado.

-Si no fuera por una situación de urgencia estaría más que contento de no ver tu horrenda cara Akaito.

El pelirrojo se rió de buena gana.

-¿Mi horrenda qué? Si tenemos el mismo rostro imbécil. Bueno, tú no tanto.

Quien le hablaba se dio vuelta y como era de esperarse era similar a quien llamara pero con la única diferencia era su color de ojos y pelo así como un parche en su ojo derecho y que se notaba claramente que era de mayor edad que el otro, aún así su aspecto era joven.

-Bien, ¿cuál es el asunto? –preguntó Akaito.

-Mira esto –dijo cambiando las imágenes del monitor por otras mostrando la ciudad.

-¿Me llamaste solo para ver al ganado?

En las calles y otros lugares vigilados por soldados automatizados varias personas caminaban de un lado para otro cumpliendo funciones específicas, todos llevaban la misma ropa y una identificación en sus hombros, un código de barras.

-¿Qué ves?

-¿Gente?

-Orden –le corrigió-, perfecto orden. Nos ha costado mucho crear algo así, la labor de nuestro predecesor Shion Kaito para salvar a esta raza de su propia aniquilación.

-Pffft, ¿Y?

El otro miró al pelirrojo con desdeño, al fin y al cabo ese tipo solo vivía para matar gente por órdenes incluso recordaba que seleccionaba personas de la ciudad para sus "jueguitos", algo asqueroso pero necesario, después de todo era su mejor agente de combate contra esos insurgentes que aún peleaban.

-Es obvio que no podré enseñarte la belleza de la perfección, pero no te llamé por esto. Te llamé porque quiero que localices a alguien o mejor dicho algo.

-¿Algo?

-Un soldado.

El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazo con una expresión fastidiada mientras en el monitor se mostraba un sector donde al parecer algo se había estrellado, para ser exactos un satélite.

-¿Y todo por eso? No es nada del otro mundo que uno que otro soldado rebelde aparezca e intente reorganizar al resto. Creí que despedazar al último y dejarlo como espantapájaros en el desierto amedrentaría a cualquiera.

-No es un soldado cualquiera –dijo el moreno, viendo la confusión de su colega decidió explicarle-, ¿Acaso no recuerdas nada del Proyecto Semilla del Diablo?

Akaito hizo memoria.

-Ah, sí. El proyecto del soldado perfecto.

-Así es, hace más de 15 años esos rebeldes que cazas no eran un grupito de chusma con armas, eran un grupo organizado… puede que no con armamento avanzado pero si numeroso, como no estaba perfeccionado el proyecto de armamento actual nuestras tropas por muy poderosas que fueran tenían problemas con ellos, así que nuestro predecesor Shion y su compañera Meiko Sakine planificaron la creación de ese proyecto.

El monitor mostraba esquemas de hombre y mujer así como datos de genética y mecánica.

-El Proyecto de Semilla del Diablo tenía como objetivo crear humanos mejorados, sujetos creados solo para pelear, matar y destruir a su objetivo, sin piedad, sin remordimientos. La perfección con implantes, modificaciones genéticas, órganos artificiales, acondicionamiento mental, el proyecto fue tan ambiciosos que los fracasos e incontables fallas eran constantes pero al final se pudo crear los necesarios 10 de ellos para ser exactos para enviarlos contra las tropas rebeldes. Cinco hombres… cinco mujeres.

-¿Mujeres? ¿Por qué mujeres?

-Fue el concepto de Meiko… Adan y Eva aparte que a veces una mujer con apariencia indefensa era capaz de ingresar a las avanzadillas rebeldes con más posibilidades que un varón. Aunque eso trajo más problemas, la mente femenina es más difícil de programar.

Akaito se acercaba a otra pantalla y presionándola revisaba los datos que le enseñaba su superior.

-Esos diez hombres y mujeres dieron la vuelta de tuerca a esta guerra.

Las imágenes del monitor cambiaron a una reproducción de un conflicto bélico.

-El resultado fue mejor de lo que se esperaba, no solo aniquilaban a las tropas sino también a cualquiera que podía ser una amenaza, las bajas de las tropas rebeldes eran muy superiores a las nuestras. Ganamso la guerra en unos cuantos meses gracias a ellos, un conflicto de años en meses.

Zeito sin embargo mostró una mueca.

-Pero aunque fueran guerreros perfectos descubrimos algo que se pasó por alto en todo esto…

Las imágenes de archivo mostraban a uno de ellos que acababa sin mucha dificultad a un pelotón entero mientras a su detrás llegaban sus tropas.

-Les dimos fuerza sobrehumana, resistencia sobrehumana, mente de estratega, pero no les dimos alguna señal de supresión o algo para que terminaran… ellos no paran, su maldito Origen fue un arma de doble filo.

-¿Origen?

-Su orden primaria, aquella orden que les dice que eres, quien eres que haces, solo podía ser tres palabras a lo mucho o el cerebro lo asimilaría como otra cosa, una orden y las órdenes puede ser objetos de incumplimiento. La orden fue: Extermina la amenaza.

Ahora la grabación mostraba al mismo soldado aniquilando a sus aliados.

-Siempre necesitan guerra, necesitan el fragor de combate… y si no lo tienen ellos lo crean. ¿Puedes imaginar que hubiera sido de esta ciudad si no los deteníamos? Perdíamos a más hombres con uno solo de ellos que con toda una armada rebelde, aunque los cazamos con armamento pesado, cinco siguieron convida y esos cinco eran suficientes como para destruir todo por lo que luchamos, para obtener este orden.

Las imágenes ahora mostraban un sin número de cadáveres pero a su vez varios cuerpos al parecer criogenizados.

-¿Y por qué no se les ocurrió programarlos con algo como Suicídate?

- No podemos ir contra los instintos primarios –explicó Zeito suspirando un poco- auto conservación, alimentación… reproducción, esas cosas eran imposibles de borrar y entraban en conflicto con cualquier origen implantado. Por fortuna Shion logró encerrarlos y él como Meiko decidieron eliminarlos arrepintiéndose de haberlos creado, pero el consejo de la nueva ciudad prefirió conservarlos, para ser exactos en un lugar lejos de la ciudad, se lanzaron varios satélites con los cinco dentro.

-¿Y esta clase de historia de que me sirve? –apresuró a preguntar Akaito.

El moreno señaló la pantalla y mostró un satélite que acababa de estrellarse y de este montón de chatarra humeante un cuerpo tambaleándose caminando sin rumbo.

-Uno de ellos ha descendido.

-Oh…

Zeito miró cara a cara a Akaito.

-Esa es tu misión –le ordenó-, quiero que lo encuentres y lo mates.

Akaito empezó a reírse algo que no le agradó a Zatsune.

-Déjame ver si lo entiendo, ¿quieres que busque y asesine a un cadáver andante?

-¿Cadáver? –esta vez Zatsune sonrió.

-Míralo, incluso la carne le está colgando.

Zatsune hizo otra señal y el monitor mostró un campo de batalla, era una de las ciudades que ellos habían creado y esta estaba completamente en ruinas, soldados muertos y la torre en llamas.

-Hace tres años otro satélite descendió. Hizo una cruzada contra una de nuestras ciudades de manufacturación a Cargo de B. Al. Nuestra ciudad envió refuerzos al recibir la llamada de alerta. La ciudad casi es reducida a cenizas y de los cien hombres que enviamos fuertemente armados, con exoesqueletos de última factoría solo regresaron diez y cuatro de ellos ya no eran soldados. Uno de ellos fue capaz de crear toda esa masacre y déjame decirte algo… el sujeto en cuestión era una mujer y su brazo izquierdo le estaba colgando de los músculos sin contar que en esa ciudad se encontraba el proyecto más avanzado de armamento psíquico que ella mató.

Akaito esta vez borró su sonrisa mirando al objetivo que caminaba de modo lento y torpe.

-Si no puedes…

-Que Emocionante

Una sonrisa diabólica se dibujó en la cara de Akaito.

-Una verdadera amenaza, un enemigo que puede quitarme el aburrimiento.

-Esto no es un juego, ese sujeto es…

-Algo que espero me haga recordar esa sensación de vida y muerte en combate, eso es para mí. Enviaré a mis mejores rastreadores para localizarlo y luego, averiguaré si ese soldado perfecto sabe gritar

_**000**_

Dentro de aquella iglesia la gente sobre todo niños miraban curiosos a quien una joven con toda la ropa destrozada había traído no hace mucho, ella supo que iba en contra de las órdenes que le diera el líder de ese grupo de no acercarse a las ruinas de la ciudad, pero también era por asuntos de suma importancia ya que de nuevo la comida y energía empezaban a escasear y si la situación seguía así si no los mataban una banda armada lo harían las enfermedades o el hambre, ella se ofreció para ese trabajo sin contar que fue seguida por tres pequeños que ella cuidaba, ahora todo estaba en incertidumbre, no solo porque la chica regresó con las manos vacías y con dos heridos, sino también porque cinco sujetos de la banda que asolaba la ciudad estaban muertos y los restantes de su banda posiblemente los verían a ellos como responsables. Ya habían tenido altercados con ellos y los ciudadanos sabían que no podían hacer nada en contra de ellos, ellos tenían armas, eran más fuertes y salvajes, eran bárbaros.

Y ahora a esto se sumaba ese sujeto, ese tipo que debía estar muerto y no lo estaba, ese era el culpable de todo él lo había matado y por su culpa cabía la posibilidad que todos ellos estuvieran en peligro, eso era lo que pensaban la mayoría de los que vivían en las cercanías de esa iglesia y algunos pensaban que la mejor opción que tenían con él era matarlo antes de que recuperara el conocimiento y no era de extrañarse que de un momento a otro lo harían.

Dentro del cuarto de esa iglesia en ruinas una joven de cabello largo rosado miraba al herido que respiraba, la joven aún no podía creer lo que ese sujeto pudo hacer casi sin esfuerzo, fue casi irreal pero ella lo presenció todo así como cuando caía al piso y dejó de moverse. La verdad aún no sabía por qué lo trajo a la iglesia, ¿piedad? ¿Agradecimiento? ¿Curiosidad? Cualquiera en su situación hubiera recogido las cosas de esos hombres y luego hubiera huido dejando a este morirse en la calle. Pero ella no podía hacer eso, hacerlo sería renunciar a lo poco que aún le quedaba de humanidad a ese mundo podrido.

Lo vio moverse un poco y acercándose a él colocó su mano en su frente, estaba ardiendo.

Salió de aquella habitación para buscar un poco de agua de un pozo que entre todos abrieron. Al menos en ese lado de la tierra el agua no estaba contaminada; miró a quienes estaban alrededor que parecían esperar el momento preciso para atacar al moribundo, pero por alguna razón no lo hacían… tal vez porque hacerlo ahora no serviría de nada, tal vez cuando llegara esa amenaza que esperaban lo harían, no antes no después, además.. .el tipo estaba técnicamente medio muerto, solo era cuestión de esperar.

Tardó un poco en obtener agua pero tras llenar la batea de acero que tenía en manso volvía al cuarto topándose con una jovencita que llevaba puesto un vestido negro de una pieza muy gastado así como botas viejas, la chica parecía estar triste y a punto de llorar.

-Rin… ¿pasa algo?

La chica se sobresaltó, sus ojos estaban rojos y se notaba que había estado llorando, Luka se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

_(Recuerdo_)

La pequeña aún tenía en su cabeza algo que hace no mucho había sucedido mientras colocaba un trapo mojado en la frente de un chico todo vendado que temblaba y se quejaba, su cuerpo estaba lleno de vendas ya sucias por la sangre que no paraba de salir de sus heridas, heridas que él se hizo por intentar protegerla a ella. Rin jamás se había sentido tan mal en su vida, saber que fue su estúpida idea de seguir a Luka lo que llevo a todo este desastre le atormentaba, si tan solo se hubiera quedado en la iglesia como se supone le habían dicho, pero no... La niña tuvo que seguir a la joven para luego terminar en manos de esos hombres.

Ese hombre, con solo recordarlo su cuerpo tembló, sentir su aliento, sus manos… un poco más y ese tipo. Sin poder evitarlo empezaba a llorar y temblar de terror. Solo faltaba muy poco, muy poco para que…

-Rin, ¿estás bien? –escuchó que alguien le preguntaba en la puerta

Ella volteó viendo a su hermano que parecía preocupado de que ella no estuviera a su lado mientras observaba con algo de desprecio a Oliver, Rin sin notar su mirada solo se fijaba en el labio partido que tenía así como varios moretones resultado de aquel encuentro, a pesar de eso tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para arrastrar a Oliver hasta la iglesia aunque estaba lago reacio de hacerlo, llevar heridos solo significaba perder tiempo, un tiempo que podría haber ocasionado que más sujetos compañeros de los muertos vinieran pero ese momento contaron con buena suerte porque pudieron llegar sin encontrarse más.

-L-Len…

-Rin, yo… perdón –le pidió él-, yo no pude defenderte, yo… lo siento.

Corrió hacia él y le abrazó con fuerza, él le correspondió rodeándola con sus brazos. Se sentía tan protegida en sus brazos, siempre se había sentido así desde pequeña con él.

-Perdóname –le pidió-, no fui capaz de hacer nada para ayudarte.

-Si lo hacías ellos te habrían matado, yo no soportaría eso. Mira como dejaron a Oliver, perderte a ti.

-Pero soy tu hermano, se supone que debo protegerte.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, esos ojos tan iguales.

-Rin… ¿te hizo mucho daño? –quiso saber, desde que llegaron no se atrevía a preguntarle nada. Rozando levemente sus dedos en la mejilla que había recibido el golpe de ese bárbaro, aún estaba un poco hinchado así como se notaba levemente un moretón, si hubiera podido él lo habría matado, pero ese sujeto era enorme y él era pequeño, pequeño y… débil

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, ya no me duele.

-Tu rostro.

-Se desinflamara con el tiempo –le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Oliver parecía haber podido pro fin conciliar el sueño. Se notaba como su pecho bajaba y subía lo que indicaba que estaba respirando

-De no ser por ese hombre –empezó a hablar Rin. ¿Len?

Len por algún motivo cambió de expresión para sin más abrir su boca.

-Seré más fuerte, tanto como para que nadie vuelva de nuevo a tocarte

- …

-Te lo prometo, seré fuerte, seré muy fuerte.

Rin acercó su rostro a los de él, ella al sentir sus manos emitió un leve quejido, Len retrocedió un poco sabiendo que había hecho presión en su mejilla inflamada por el golpe que le dieran.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo… dolió un poco…

-Rin.

De nuevo su mano tocó su mejilla, rozándola suavemente mientras sus rostros se acercaban al igual que sus labios, al hacerlo Rin casi de modo brusco retrocedió.

-¿Rin?

-Nada… no pasa nada, debo irme.

Luka notaba que ella estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos, era de esperarse tras semejante experiencia. Hubiera deseado que ella no pasara por eso.

Rin tenía la cabeza gacha y Luka pensó que no era bueno ya molestarle, ahora mismo seguramente deseaba estar sola.

-Perdón…

-¿Eh?

-Perdón. Me advertiste que no te acompañara, me advertiste que era peligroso y aún así yo no hice caso, por eso esos hombres te… te…

La chica se acercó a ella y colocando su mano en su cabeza la acarició. Rin no entendía como era que pudiera seguir con esa expresión tras esa pesadilla, tras todo lo que le hicieron, incluso ese maldito le marcó su ya lastimada espalda, y todo eso se hubiera evitado si a ella no se le ocurría seguirla para ver cómo era esa ciudad que solo podía ver a la lejanía, solo para encontrarse ruinas donde también había gente intentando sobrevivir, de paso arrastrando a su hermano y a su amigo en algo terrible.

-Rin, aún si no hubieras estado allí las probabilidades de que ellos estuvieran cerca eran altas, esos hombres controlan todo ese sector. Yo sabía bien a que me atenía yendo a la ciudad… No tienes porque culparte.

-Pero aún así.

Rin sin querer había empezado a seguirla, al igual que los demás también tenía curiosidad por ese sujeto que las salvó, aunque también no negaba que tras lo que pudo observar antes de cerrar sus ojos fue algo demasiado visceral.

-Lo único que me importa ahora es que no te hicieron nada –le dijo mientras entraba al cuarto donde estaba aquel hombre que matara a esos cinco hombres-, Voy a quedarme con nuestro invitado un tiempo más, los demás no están muy alegres de tenerlo cerca, aún sigo sin entender cómo puede seguir vivo con tales heridas.

Diciendo esto se acercaba a este, la fiebre curiosamente ya no estaba presente, el sujeto era realmente resistente peor por si acaso colocó un paño mojado en su frente. Rin se acercó un poco, las vendas del pecho estaban todas manchadas de sangre.

-¿Cómo está Oliver? –quiso saber Luka de pronto.

Rin negó con la cabeza.

-Ya veo –dijo con algo de tristeza, generalmente Oliver era un niño algo cobarde, desde que era pequeño solía ocultarse detrás de los más grande para protegerse y aún teniendo quince años seguía con lo mismo, hubiera deseado que siguiera con esa forma de ser ese día pero sorpresivamente se lanzó en contra de ese sujeto que tenía atrapada a Rin para protegerla, a costa de su vida.

Ella sabía que Oliver sentía algo pro Rin pero era obvio que la otra niña no sabía nada al respecto y seguramente jamás lo sabría, porque Oliver era dudoso que pudiera sobrevivir. Al menso no con el modo en que vivían ella y Rin, como vivían todo los que aún tenían agallas para seguir viviendo y no suicidarse como ocurrió en otros lados.

-Descansa un poco Rin, no te separaste de él desde que llegaste. Mañana será otro día.

-…Luka.

-¿Hmmm?

-Tú, esto… ¿te encuentras bien?

La joven de cabello rosado se hizo la sorprendida por la pregunta aunque ya sabía muy bien a qué se refería la pequeña.

-Sí, lo estoy.

-Luka, ellos…

-Ellos tal vez tomaron mi cuerpo, pero nadie ha tomado ni mi alma ni mi corazón. En ese momento estaba más aterrada de que pudieran dañarlos a ustedes más que a mí, cosa que pasó.

-Luka…

-Como te dije, mientras mi corazón y mi alma sean míos ellos no podrán hacerme más daño del que este mundo puede hacerme, no le des más vueltas al asunto Rin. Ahora ve a dormir.

Diciendo esto le dio la espalda y siguió tratando al herido, Rin se alejó pensando a veces incluso sorprendida de lo fuerte que Luka era, difícilmente ella sería capaz de soportar todo lo que ella tuvo que soportar desde que era una niña y la guerra destrozó ese mundo, esa guerra y sus agentes de la muerte que sin piedad avanzaron y destrozaron todo dejándoles algo muerto mientras a lo lejos ciudades creadas solo para personas con poder consumían lo poco que quedaba de ese planeta que no tardaría en estar muerto y con esto ellos también. Luka vio todo eso, vio la guerra en su momento más crudo y aún así seguía de pie y no importaba que fuera, siempre mostraba una sonrisa.

Luka era fuerte, más fuerte de lo que ella podría siquiera ser, porque Rin podía calificarse de todo menos de ser alguien fuerte y valiente, si lo fuera aceptaría lo que estaba en su corazón desde hacía mucho y no le daría vueltas al asunto; estaba en un mundo sin reglas, en un lugar donde la cordura la tenían los dementes, ¿por qué le parecía aún algo aberrante lo que sentía? Lo había sentido desde el mismo momento en que pudo razonar, desde le mismo momento en que él le tomó de la mano para que caminara.

Sacudió su cabeza, Len era su hermano y no solo eso, era su gemelo, ambos habían nacido al mismo tiempo en teoría eran dos personas que debían ser una sola y como era de esperarse esas dos personas con una misma alma solo desean estar de nuevo juntas. Rin amaba a su hermano y por sentir eso se sentía mal. Esa noche estuvieron a punto de besarse, ella lo habría besado pero no debía, ellos tenían la misma sangre.

Ellos eran hermanos.

-Len, es mi hermano –se repetía-, Len es mi hermano…

La noche era fría el viento era como al caricia de un cadáver.

Lejos de sus pensamientos Len aún recordaba el aroma de su hermana, su piel, su cabello, su cuerpo pegado al suyo si tan solo él se hubiera acercado más habría podido juntar sus labios con los de ella. Y tal vez…

¿Era muy malo sentir lo que sentía? Para él no era algo malo que ambos se atrajeran estuvieron juntos desde que nacieron, en ese mundo salvaje ambos sobrevivían, ¿por qué ella se resistía a lo que ambos sentían? Seguro pro esa educación de que ambos tenían la misma sangre, ¿acaso eso no los hacía destinados el uno para el otro? Pensando en eso se fijó en Oliver que no se movía, si no fuera por el movimiento de su pecho estaría seguro que estaba ya muerto, algo que él estaba deseando desde hace un tiempo.

Sabía bien como Oliver miraba a su hermana, ese maldito también la deseaba… la quería para él, si ese tipo no se hubiera quedado a jugar con él ahora mismo Rin sería solo para él y no se habría quedado a su lado por piedad al ver que estaba así por intentar salvarla. Era obvio que Rin no sabía de lo que Oliver quería con ella pero tarde o temprano podría saberlo a menso claro que él estuviera muerto.

-Hazme un favor por una vez en tu vida –le dijo sabiendo que no le escuchaba-, muérete ya.

Mientras deseaba esto sus pensamientos ahora se posaron en el sujeto que estaba también medio muerto ese que los salvara algo que seguro ni él sabía bien que estaba haciendo, a diferencia de Luka y Rin él si pudo ver como asesinó a esos hombres y al hacerlo también recordó la expresión que tenía mientras lo hacía y eso era felicidad. Mientras los destripaba, los mutilaba él sonreía tal vez como algo normal, algo que hizo muchas veces pero sonreía, su sonrisa era algo que le hizo temblar, esa sonrisa y sus ojos con una su mirada que parecía más que de un hombre de un demonio.

Y en ciertos aspectos debía serlo, un demonio que caminaba en un mundo para matar.

_**000**_

Luka podía haberle dicho a Rin que estaba bien, que lo sucedido ya no era algo que pudiera afectarle, sin embargo también era una gran mentira, porque nadie podía estar indiferente ante lo que le pasó, su mente tenía en interior grabados los momentos, las sensaciones, el dolor y una vez más haberse sentido usada por animales que se hacían llamar hombres y mientras más su mente guardaba eso más su pesadilla que le atormentaba ya desde hace siete años se distorsionaba, se nutría con los traumas nuevos creando a una bestia que tarde o temprano devoraría su mente.

La misma escena, el fuego, la sangre y esa pila de cráneos que se elevaban todos de personas que una vez conoció y ella buscando a alguien entre los cadáveres.

-Miku… ¿dónde estás? ¿Miku? ¡MIKU!

Silencio, sus pasos chapoteaban en sangre tibia y vísceras humanas, restos de pulmones, corazones divididos así como masa encefálica, ojos y rostros arrancados con expresiones de horror, el horror que vino aquella noche cuando unos monstruos destruyeron al ciudad donde vivía y el mismo mundo se fue al infierno.

-¡MIKU!

Avanzaba hacia unas ruinas, todo callado, las llamas que quemaron la ciudad poco a poco se desvanecían hasta que encontraba a quien buscaba a aquella jovencita de cabello verde azulado que había perdido de vista.

-¡MIKU!

Corrió hacia ella, la chica no se movía y estaba de espaldas, no podía verle el rostro peor no importaba, ella estaba allí y solo debía sujetarla de su mano para irse corriendo lejos de ese lugar pero cuando llegaba unas manos gigantescas sujetaban de las muñecas a la chica y la levantaban provocando que chillara.

-¡Luka… corre!

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada todo se volvía oscuridad, oscuridad donde aparecían manos y luego rostros monstruosas que le sonreían sometiéndola y de pronto el arrancaban la ropa mientras ella gritaba, aquel ser que sujetaba a la chica de cabellos verde azulados aparecía, un ser de gran altura y terriblemente musculosos mientras destrozaba las coletas que aquella chica que sujetaba siempre usaba. La joven miraba todo aterrada e impotente.

-Miku… ¡Miku!

-Luka... ¡Ayúdameeee!

Las sombras le abrían las piernas mientras reían como animales y aquel gigante tiraba al suelo a la otra joven.

-Vamos a divertirnos un rato.

Las sombras tomaban forma, la forma de aquellos hombres que los atacaron pero estaban como aquel sujeto les había dejado, sus cuellos, sus cráneos donde el cerebro se mostraba y ese otro con las tripas saliéndoseles así como la sangre que ahora se acercaban a ellas.

-No se acerquen, no… ¡NOOOO!

-¡Luka! –la chica extendía su mano hacia ella que Luka quiso alcanzar peor antes de hacerlo la chica empezaba a arder, ardía con fuerza ante sus ojos mientras gritaba agónicamente y su rostro, ese bello rostro se convertía en carne quemada y sus ojos se derretían en sus mismas cuencas en una escena macabra y asquerosa mientras el gigante se reía, Luka quiso cerrar sus ojos pero esos seres le obligaban a ver mientras la otra ardía.

-¡MIKUUUUUU!

Y entre las llamas una montaña de cadáveres y calaveras con un monstruo que se paraba encima de ellas, ese monstruo que parecía un hombre con un rostro de león deforme que le observó con unos ojos verdosos y al hacerlo su espalda toda su espalda se desgarraba hasta mostrar su columna vertebral mientras ella lanzaba un alarido.

Luka despertó gritando con fuerza, con sudor frío y temblando, Luka notó que estaba en aquel cuarto junto con el herido peor eso no evitó que cayera de la silla donde estaba y estando de rodillas se abrazara a si misma mientras las lágrimas y sollozos llegaban a ella. Aquella pesadilla, esa misma pesadilla que le perseguía se hizo presente con más fuerza, ¿cuántas veces iba a repetirse? Temblando y abrazándose a sí misma presa del más puro horror, el horror que no había cambiado en todos esos años y que nunca iba a desaparecer por más que quisiera, por más que lo deseara. Aquella noche donde todo empezó no se borraría jamás, no solo de su cabeza, en su misma espalda estaban las marcas, el recuerdo del día donde una niña inocente recordó que estaba viviendo en el infierno y el mismo Lucifer le miró a los ojos.

Estando así unos ojos le observaban, los ojos de un hombre recostado y con una herida fatal que se supone debió haberlo matado.

_**Continuará…**_

_Y listo, como que siento que los capis son cortos pero es que hay otras cosas más que hacer, ¡Cómo cuesta terminar POESIA PARA LOS ENVENENADOS! Alguien denos inspiración por favor, por favorcito. Hasta la que vie_


	3. Archivo 3

_**Archivo 3  
>Savage World<strong>_

_Navidad, navidad, santa… Ejem, prometí dejar el capítulo en navidad pero hace tiempo que no recordaba como en fiestas se aparece toda la familia y… no niego que me divertí mucho. Pero hizo que no pudiera tocar la computadora y el mensaje de Bad donde estaba el capítulo estuvo ahí y yo sin poder abrirlo, quitar y poner cosas porque este capítulo tuve que cortarle mucho porque me parecieron aterradoras. Sin más, perdón por no actualizar y aquí va el archivo 3. Atte: __**Pato**_

_**PD: **__Aquí aparecerá aunque levemente un OC de Bad, un villano que usó muchas veces y que yo adoro mucho, porque las veces que escribió de él es tan, pero tan retorcido._

_**DISCLAIMER: **__este fic es sin fines de lucro, los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas compañías._

_**000**_

_Cisnes moribundos, alas torcidas,  
>un culpable no es necesario aquí.<br>__Perdí mi amor, perdí mi vida,  
>en este jardín de miedo<em>

_Dying swans, twisted wings,  
>guilty not needed here.<br>Lost my love, lost my life,  
>in this garden of fear.<br>(Iron Maiden – Brave New World)_

__Aquel sujeto no se tomó para nada agradable el encontrar a sus hombres muertos y más como los encontró, se supone que los envió para traer la comida de ese almacén que hallaron recientemente, un tesoro más grande que cualquier mineral existente en varios metros a la redonda y que al no recibir noticias de estos fue en su busca encontrándose con los mismos de una forma que no se pudo creer, sobre todo a su mano derecha y también hermano menor que estaba con el vientre abierto y con las entrañas fuera como si alguien se las hubiera jalado hacia el exterior.

Su sorpresa y asco no tardaron en convertirse en cólera y no muy lejos de aquellas ruinas aquel hombre junto con sus hombres decidieron desquitarse con los primeros infelices que se encontraron, una pobre caravana que buscaba un mejor lugar para vivir encontrándose con un destino distinto; al ser acorralados esos hombres salvajes practicaron lo que mejor sabían hacer y eso era mostrar el lado más bajo de la humanidad.

-¡Vamos dispara! ¡Dispara!

Esos hombres eran un grupo numeroso, algo más de doscientos y como ellos no eran los que pudieran hacer algo para sustentarse mejor que asesinar a otros para obtenerlo la violencia era su pan de cada día, su droga deleitándose torturando a gente inocente que como ellos solo intentaban sobrevivir pero de otro medo que no fuera convirtiéndose en salvajes que no solo mataban por gusto… sino que también devoraban a sus víctimas.

Porque cuando la comida escasea, cualquier animal se vuelve un caníbal.

Los desgraciados que pertenecían a esa caravana eran usados de todo los modos posibles, usando a los hombres y a los niños varones como tiros al blanco, colgándolo en las ramas de árboles muertos que rodeaban a su campamento y otras acciones sádicas que demostraban de nuevo que siempre habría un sin número de formas de matar a un ser humano, ya que le hombre se había perfeccionado en eso, en matarse a sí mismo.

-¡Piedad, piedad! –chillaba uno cuyas piernas estaban atadas y los extremos de las sogas atadas a sus vehículos que calentaban motores-, ¡No me maten!

Estos entre risas esperaban una señal, una señal que vino por parte de otro hombre que obligaba a ver a su familia la escena, aquella horrible escena. Dio la señal y los vehículos arrancaron jalando las piernas de aquel hombre en distintas direcciones, este gritó, dio un alarido aterrador hasta que la tensión provocó que se dividiera en dos desparramando sus entrañas como se desparramaba el contenido de una bolsa cuando al rompes ante la mirada de dos niños y una mujer que no pudo evitar enloquecer ante tal escena mientras escuchaba risas maniacas de estos para luego elegirla a ella para la próxima "carrera"

La sangre manchaba el suelo en sus actos salvajes mientras que otros en lugar de estar matando preferían algo mejor que era abusar de las mujeres y también niños que estaban allí, no importaba su edad o su aspecto, todas servían por igual. Sobre todo las más pequeñas.

Una escena común en el infierno.

Lo que sucedía afuera era algo aberrante pero dentro de una tienda de campaña que parecía haber sido creada recientemente se escuchaba los gritos de una chica, gritos desaforados llenos de agonía así como el sonido de un látigo silbando, desgarrando piel y carne y un suelo de tierra manchado con sangre, dentro de la tienda se encontraba un hombre de gran tamaño, casi de tres metros que usaba un flagrum(*) contra una joven desnuda que estaba atada contra un poste, no le bastó con haberla violado de modo salvaje a tal punto que sus genitales sangraban, sino que también empezó a azotarla escuchando sus gritos que para él era una hermosa melodía que podía excitarlo más que incluso haber abusado de ella, el simple sonido de su gritos, de su dolor, de ver como suplicaba para que no le hiciera nada más, que la matara de modo rápido eran algo más fuerte que cualquier afrodisiaco que pudiera haber.

Los golpes de su flagrum siguieron hasta que de repente la joven dejó de gritar y su cabeza cayó hacía un lado, su espalda estaba totalmente abierta, le había arrancado al piel a girones hasta que incluso podía divisarse los huesos de su espalda. Cuando ella dejó de gritar víctima de un shock molesto enrolló el látigo y se acercó a ella que para su desgracia seguía viva, seguía respirando pero no sería por mucho

De la entrada un hombre larguirucho y calvo apareció.

-¿Y bien?

-Tenemos hombres, rastreando la zona. No tardarán en encontrar algo.

Aquel gigante sacaba un enorme machete lleno de sangre coagulada, veía divertido como la chica seguía respirando, hubiera deseado que aguantara un poco más, pero esa chica perdió el conocimiento mucho más antes que otras, no le sirvió para saciar su instinto salvaje y eso le frustraba.

-Un grupo va hacia el oeste, dicen que hay un poblado pequeño entre unas ruinas, cien personas a lo mucho.

-¿Ahí puede estar el que mató a mi hermano pequeño? –le preguntó.

-Parece ser que sí.

-Entonces dense prisa

Colocó el filo mellado del machete en su cuello y levantó el machete este con todas sus fuerzas lanzó un golpe contra su cuello, la chica abrió los ojos pero no emitió sonido solo se observaba como sus piernas empezaban a moverse de modo salvaje mientras él continuaba y continuaba hasta que la cabeza cayó rodando, tras decapitarla de modo tan salvaje sujetó la cabeza por su cabello esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

-Bien prepara a los chicos, si tienen que ver o no les haremos una visita.

-Sí –el hombre delgado salió de la tienda…

La verdad eras que aquel hombre no le importaba mucho quien fuera el culpable, ¿a quién le importaban los lazos en ese mundo? Lo único que deseaba era ir por el mundo tomando lo que pudiera hasta morir, solo eso, lo demás le tenía sin cuidado.

En sí, la diversión que le prodigaba, eso era lo importante.

Aún sujetando la cabeza cuya expresión de horror aún no se perdía, con la boca abierta y la mirada cuyos ojos querían salírsele de las cuencas, expresión que él vio divertida para luego juntar sus labios con la cabeza decapitada a su vez que su machete le cortaba un mechón de su cabello y después tirarla lejos.

Ese mechón que anudó lo guardó en la chaqueta que usaba, dentro de un bolsillo en cuyo interior había varios mechones más, el recuento de sus víctimas, todas y cada una que él había escogido, torturado y destrozado.

Pero entre todas esas tenía una especial que atesoraba sobre todas las demás y las sacó para olerla, aún sintiendo el aroma de la chica a la que pertenecía, ese aroma lo embriagaba, era como una droga, bajándose los pantalones con esos mechones en su nariz para empezar a jugar con su miembro que estaba erecto no solo por aquella barbarie que cometiera con aquella joven que tuvo la desgracia de haber sido su víctima, sino que recordaba a esa preciosura que aquel degenerado tuvo.

Con el aroma de ese pelo cortado aún recordaba su voz, sus gritos, esa bella voz que escuchó cuando la violaba y más cuando el cuero de su látigo golpeó su espalda, ese bello grito aún lo recordaba con excitación, fue como escuchar a un ángel gemir de dolor y pensando, recordando aquel momento se masturbaba imaginando que aquella joven que acababa de matar era esa misma chica, aquella chica que dejó por muerta, recordando su figura, su piel que disfrutó arrancar, sus lágrimas, su llanto, todo fue como una experiencia religiosa, todo concentrado en ese mechón cabello.

Ese mechón perteneciente a ese largo cabello rosado que pertenecía a la única chica que escapó de él, la única chica que siguió viva tras torturarla.

Pensando en eso terminó manchando su mano y el suelo, miró el techo con una expresión degenerada, como deseaba tenerla de nuevo, de nuevo escuchar su bella voz gritando.

-¿Dónde estás mi bello ángel?, quiero desgarrar tu piel de nuevo –susurró-, voy a encontrarte, sí, claro que lo hare. ¿Me recordaras? Claro que debes hacerlo, en cada sueño, cada pesadilla estoy allí. Así como la pequeña niña que iba contigo, ¿verdad?

Afuera aquellos hombres gritaron eufóricos al escuchar las palabras de ese hombre delgado, todos reunidos ante una fogata donde a los cuerpos de un hombre, una mujer y un niño que se asaban al fuego, demostrando hasta que punto de degradación habían llegado.

Aquellos hombres ya no podían llamarse así, ni siquiera animales… ellos eran monstruos, monstruos que nunca saciarían su sed de sangre.

_**000**_

Cerca de ese pequeño poblado existía lo que los todos los que habitaban en el pueblo solían llamar "Las Minas"; no eran minas en sí, no había minerales en ella o algo explotable que sirviera para metalurgia, era en realidad un conjunto de túneles y pasadizos que en otrora sirvieron para que los civiles se refugiaran cuando las naves de las tropas enemigas vinieran a bombardear, su conjunto complejo de túneles ayudó mucho para la supervivencia de muchas personas… al menso así fue hasta que esos soldados vinieron y arrasaron con todo hace varios años.

Era en esos lugares donde ahora solía haber otro tipo de habitante y esos eran las ratas, algunos gusanos y cucarachas, animales rastreros y escurridizos que a pesar de ser en otros tiempos criaturas asquerosas ahora servían para la alimentación de todos ellos. Tener el trabajo de conseguir estos animales no era un trabajo fácil, las ratas sobre todo eran animales escurridizos y algunas veces uno podía toparse con un nido con cientos de estos y en esa ocasión los cazadores se volvían presas, algunos niños no regresaban y las ratas que comían carne humana no dudaban en buscar más sin contar que muchas propagaban pestes. Pero era eso o morir de hambre, no había realmente muchas elecciones.

Por fortuna Len y sus compañeros habían logrado capturar una buena cantidad, también insectos que ahora transportaban y algunos preferían comerlos ahí mismo, no se podía ser selectivos y menos con la comida.

Mayoría de esos chicos oscilaban entre los 12 y 16 años entre niños y niñas, eran el último rastro de niñez o juventud en ese mundo.

Se podría decir que ellos eran la última generación, sobre todo desde que hace ya unos años aquel anciano prohibiera que nacieran más niños, todo porque la comida estaba escaseando y alimentar más era imposible.

Muchos nacieron en la comunidad también y otros habían llegado de otros lugares, como uno de ellos que curiosamente vino años atrás hubiera una masacre en otro poblado cercano con los que el anciano tenía contacto y que fueron diezmados no por una banda, sino por las armadas de las ciudadelas que buscaban rebeldes y de paso… materia prima.

Ese chico fue el único superviviente, pero parecía que en cierto aspecto, las experiencias lo habían cambiado, muchos le rehuían y no era para menso, era alguien inquietante, sin embargo a pesar de eso era un superviviente y aportaba a la comunidad, extrañamente las ratas escapaban al tenerlo cerca y eso ayudaba a atraparlas, aunque era extraño que animales como las ratas que al ser numerosas resultan una amenaza para cualquiera que entre a su territorio solo huyeran por un niño era extraño.

Este chico se acercaba a Len que acababa de atrapar a dos ratas y acababa de matar a una para meterla en al bolsa que llevaba, mientras que este tenía a las ratas en su bolsa aún vivas y sacando su cuchillo sentándose a su lado sacaba a una de ellas que intentaba morderle o rasguñarle con sus patas y sin más hundía el cuchillo en su cabeza, hubo un chillido y luego silencio.

-Oye, Len –le habló jovialmente.

-¿Qué?

-Oliver se sigue quejando en ese cuarto, ¿sabes por qué no se muere?

Len hubiera deseado no tener que conversar con él, de todos los habitantes del pueblo ese chico, le ponía nervioso y no era al único.

-¿¡Y cómo quieres que lo sepa!? -le respondió de mala gana-. Por mí debería haberse muerto ese mismo día en que llegamos pero sigue ahí, es a veces irritante, Rin no ha podido dormir bien por su culpa, siempre cuidándolo aún sabiendo que es un caso perdido.

-Ah, si. La pequeña Rin –dijo con tono burlón el chico.

-¿Qué pasa?

El chico sonrió mientras hundía una vieja navaja en el cuello de otra rata rebelde que estaba chillando como loca y tratando de huir.

-Sabes, muchos de nosotros pensamos que ella no hace mucho para aportar a pueblo, ¿sabes la razón?

-¿Qué? –Len le miró con ojos de puñal-, viste lo que pasó, quiso venir con nosotros y el viejo se lo prohibió.

-Si, eso es cierto. Pero ya muchos de nosotros estamos empezando a molestarnos de que tenga tantos privilegios, no te lo tomes a mal lo que te voy a decir. Pero ya muchos estamos pensando en agarrarla un día y montar una orgía con ella. Hasta yo me apuntaría para una…

Len se acercó a él y le puso su cuchillo en el cuello amenazante, aunque el otro no se inmutaba.

-Si le tocaras un solo pelo, solo uno a Rin te desollaría, ¿¡Oíste!?

-Uuuh, que hermano más sobre protector –dijo tranquilo-, ¿O será acaso que tú deseas ser el primero?

El chico rubio le miró lleno de ira lo que le pareció divertido.

-No digas estupideces, Rin es mi hermana.

-Si hubiera leyes así sería, pero ya no las hay –le dijo sonriente, su expresión hizo que Len retrocediera-, vamos, todos aquí sabemos que tú no la ves como una hermana, es por eso que no intentamos nada con ella y ni vas a negar que ella te ve con ojos que no son precisamente de una hermana hacia su hermano.

-…

-Seguro que siempre deseas hacerla tuya cuando duerme, ¿verdad?

-Cállate ¿¡Acaso crees que podría lastimar a mi propia hermana!?

-Vamos, yo creo que ella estaría más que feliz de entregarse a ti. ¿Qué te lo impide? Oliver se está muriendo, ya tienes el camino libre.

Len prefirió alejarse de ese chico peor este no parecía renunciar a seguirle hablando.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que resistirás? –le preguntó subiendo la voz-, deberías adelantarte antes de que otro lo haga, ¡sobre todo el anciano!

El chico rubio al escuchar esto volteó a ver a aquel joven.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Oye, debes estar ciego para no ver como la mira y eso explicaría porqué no quiere que, se lastime su bello cuerpo o su rostro, ¿no crees? Al fin y al cabo es el líder de todos nosotros, seguro querrá darse ciertos, privilegios.

-¡Deja de decir cosas sin sentido!

El chico soltó una leve carcajada y tras acabar con la vida de la última rata de su bolsa se marchó por otro lado.

Los chicos salieron de las minas aliviados, por primera vez desde hace mucho no hubo bajas por derrumbes y habían obtenido buen botín, era hora de volver a casa y entregar lo obtenido, desgraciadamente mientras regresaban notaron que cerca de su pueblo empezaban a haber destellos incandescentes por varios lugares y no solo eso empezaron a oír gritos.

-Eso es…

-Vaya –dijo el chico que hablara con Len-, parece que alguien nos encontró.

Len dejó su bolsa de ratas muertas y empezó a correr aunque sus compañeros intentaron impedírselo, en su interior sabía bien que algo horrible estaba pasando y ante todo que su hermana estaba en peligro.

-¡Rin! ¡Rin!

_**000**_

Unas horas antes de lo que estaba a punto de suceder el pueblo estaba totalmente callado exceptuando algunas personas que caminaban tras haber estado recogiendo escombros en algunas partes de las ruinas donde vivían, algunos no sabían los motivos por los que aquel anciano había ordenado eso, pero si él pensaba que era para le bien de todos, ellos obedecerían sin rechistar

La noche era helada y el viento era capaz de incluso congelar en los lugares más recónditos de las ruinas y lejos de aquel poblado ya se veía uno que otro caído por la hipotermia, un pobre diablo sin nombre, sin destino. Mientras que a lo lejos se escuchaban gritos

-Aguanta Oliver, ¡aguanta por favor!

Una joven de corto cabello rubio intentaba calmar a un muchacho que se retorcía en agonía, la sangre de nuevo manchaba sus vendas desgastadas así como las sábanas; se supone que debería estar muerto, se supone que una persona normal es incapaz de aguantar tanto, pero él seguía vivo, seguía sufriendo y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Habían pasados dos días más desde que ella junto con su hermano y Luka trajeran tanto a Oliver en condiciones tan deplorables y a ese hombre que despedazara a esos sujetos que los atacaron, Oliver no mejoraba ni tampoco moría, ya hubo varias veces que Rin había pensado en colocar sus manos alrededor del cuello de su amigo y estrangularlo, en acabar con su miseria pero no podía hacerlo, no solo porque cada vez que pensaba en hacerlo sería como convertirse en aquellas criaturas por las que huyo del sitio donde vivía antes junto con su hermano, sino que también debía admitirlo… le faltaba agallas para hacerlo, le faltaba valor para darle fin al sufrimiento de su amigo..

Oliver dejó de moverse de repente y volvió a quedarse dormido o inconsciente y Rin se separó de él al verlo ya calmado, si al menos pudiera hacerlo él ya no sufriría pero no podía, no sería capaz de asesinarlo, él y Len eran lo único que tenía en ese mundo. E irónicamente fue ella misma quien los arriesgo.

-No me parece prudente Rin, no debemos hacerlo –recordó que le dijo Oliver aquella vez.

-Eres un cobarde Oliver –dijo la joven-, siempre lo has sido. Será como una aventura.

-Rin, por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Oliver. Luka dijo que iría sola porque debe ser peligroso y que estemos cerca…

Pero ella no escuchó, simplemente los mandó al diablo y siguió a Luka, sabía bien que su hermano nunca la dejaría sola y así fue, le siguió junto con Oliver, sin saber que esa aptitud provocaría todo esto.

"Todo esto es mi culpa, lo siento Oliver…" -pensaba ella- "…Lo siento"

Se alejó de él y dejándolo solo en ese cuarto cerró la puerta, el ambiente estaba helado y el viento solía aumentar la baja de temperatura.

En esos momentos deseaba que Len estuviera con ella, pero esa noche por desgracia no sería posible, el anciano le había asignado a Len que fuera con los demás niños y jóvenes a buscar comida a "Las Minas" que estaban a las afueras del poblado, lo que era un trabajo peligroso, las minas que fueron un refugio en el pasado para aquel poblado que una vez fue parte de una ciudad ahora tragada por el desierto y el olvido por las guerras que estallaron eran una trampa infernal, ya una vez hubo un derrumbe que mató a cuatro niños, pero era el único sitio donde podían conseguir ratas, cucarachas u otro ser vivo que se arrastraba por la tierra para poder alimentarse, porque al fin y al cabo donde vivían, de hecho casi todo el maldito planeta era solo un desierto sin vida donde unas pocas ciudades devoran lo que queda del mismo, las mismas ciudades que iniciaron la guerra que dejó al mundo como estaba ahora y donde solo sobrevivían esos animales, nada más.

Rin en más de una ocasión cuando designaban a su hermano ir allí siempre estaba en incertidumbre, el miedo de que pudiera pasarle algo siempre estaba en su mente y en más de una ocasión pidió acompañarle pero aquel anciano que los guiaba y sus subalternos le habían negado el permiso, todas esas veces sin darle algún motivo valedero, había varias chicas que también ayudaban en el grupo excepto ella.

Y eso solo conseguía que ella siempre estuviera preocupada por que recibiera la noticia de que Len un día de estos ya no regresaría, todo por órdenes de aquel anciano. Todo por un viejo.

Aunque rabiara por ese hombre muchos le debían todo, aquel anciano los había rescatado, los había reunido para sobrevivir cuando el mundo se iba al abismo, muchos decían un que era hombre justo y recto, que los guiaba a todos para que pudieran tener al menos un leve atisbo de esperanza en ese mundo; pero también cuanto más se reunían empezó a convertirse en un hombre cruel y despiadado cuando se infringían las reglas que él mismo había instaurado para la seguridad y bien de todos, porque el bien de la comunidad era más importante que la individual

Los castigos podrían pensarse como crueles, sí. Pero a veces eran necesarios sobre todo si uno quiere sobrevivir en un mundo que técnicamente está agonizando, un ejemplo claro fue que prohibió los embarazos, estaba prohibido para cualquier pareja tener hijos ya que no se podían alimentar más bocas que las existentes.

Ya una vez una pareja joven intentó ocultar el embarazo de la chica, pero cuando lo descubrieron el chico fue expulsado no sin antes darle una paliza de muerte y la joven, lo único que supo luego fue que ella se mató en su casa ahorcándose y prefería no saber que le hicieron. Quien rompía las reglas sufría un destino cruel que todos accedían a ejecutar, si eso significaba seguir vivos.

Nadie quedaba exento del castigo, ella lo sabía y por desgracia la acción de Luka de traer a quien fue su salvador también era motivo de sanción que el anciano aún no dictaminaba junto con sus consejeros que el mismo escogió, todos sabían que haber traído a alguien más que no solo estaba herido lo que de por sí significaba un costo y era un delito grave se le sumaba que también fue ese sujeto responsable de la muerte de miembros de una banda que si se enteraban de la existencia de ese poblado, seguro nadie terminaría vivo.

Esperaba que no le hicieran nada malo, en serio lo deseaba, por ahora solo le habían dejado al cuidado de aquel sujeto que trajera y que les avisaran cuando despertara.

Muchos dirían que con Rin fue benevolente, aunque su imprudencia tampoco acabó impune, el anciano a modo de castigarla por ese acto estúpido de seguir a Luka le dijo que ahora el destino de Oliver estaba en sus manos. En otras palabras, ella era la única que tenía en sus manos o acabar con la miseria de Oliver o continuarla, sabiendo que no sería capaz de hacer nada más que esperar y estar a su lado cuando su mente recobraba la consciencia y con eso el dolor.

Pensando eso mientras frotaba sus brazos para calentarse a veces le hacía pensar que demonios hacía aún viviendo en ese mundo, ¿qué tenía de bueno seguir viviendo en ese mundo? ¿Por qué seguían intentando mantener una quimera, una charada cuando sabían que no había nada que esperar al día siguiente? En esos pensamientos caminó hasta llegar hasta la entrada de la iglesia donde Luka dejara a aquel desconocido que al igual que Oliver no parecía mejorar, solo que este no se quejaba ni nada, se quedaba allí estático, a veces le subía la fiebre de modo alarmante y después se le bajaba, otras veces sus heridas sangraban de modo profuso y de repente dejaban de hacerlo.

Según recordaba en los tiempos cuando hubo algo más que ruinas y el infierno ahí era la morada de Dios, aquella figura omnipotente, eterna y "benevolente" que guiaba a todos, ¿era verdad? Lo que ella pensaba es que si en verdad existió un Dios murió con las ¾ partes de la población, porque ahora no existe ninguna deidad que vele por el hombre, el hombre solo quiso crear algo en lo que confiar, en lo que creer para no sentirse tan abandonados en un mundo salvaje y eso fue Dios, quien escucha sus ruegos, quien responde a sus plegarias.

Pero ahora mismo Dios está muerto, nadie ya oye plegarias, nadie hace milagros… el mundo muere, el ser humano esta solo y sin embargo, sigue luchando por encontrar algo mejor que sabe no encontrará.

Con esos pensamientos golpeó la puerta tímidamente.

-¿Luka? ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó la pequeña entrando.

Se topó con que la joven estaba al lado de aquel desconocido en una vieja silla, Luka estaba muy cansada y descansaba apoyando sus brazos a un lado de la cama al igual que su cabeza en una posición muy incómoda cerca de él, seguro se había pasado otra vez cuidándolo sin dormir nada, ¿por qué lo hacía? Sí, las salvó pero ninguna de las dos sabía cómo sería al despertar, incluso cabía la posibilidad de que una vez despierto fuera igual o peor que esos hombres que las atacaron, podría matar a Luka fácilmente e irse; su mente le hizo creer que tal vez eso era por lo que el anciano le ordenara quedarse a su lado.

La joven rubia se preguntaba muchas veces si estaba aún vivo, cuando se acercaba a verle por curiosidad tras dejar a Oliver calmado notaba que los movimientos de su pecho eran muy pocos, casi como si no respirara, podría estar muerto y nadie aún estaría enterado.

Pero no negaba que le sorprendía su resistencia, técnicamente su pecho estaba abierto y aún seguía convida. También le llamaba la atención las placas que llevaba, placas que parecían de acero pero cuando las observaba detenidamente parecía que una energía extraña recorría estas, cuando las recogió para evitar que alguien más se las llevara les hizo recuerdo a otras que también veía, solo que esas no emitían el destello de estas, las que vio eran más desgastadas, dañadas y Oliver siempre las cuidaba como un tesoro, porque como él le dijo una vez… pertenecían a su madre.

Aunque el chico nunca supo mucho de ella, esas placas eran su tesoro y hasta ahora a nadie se las había mostrado, excepto a ella.

De nuevo miró a aquel hombre de largo cabello púrpura y curiosa se acercó a él, su pecho no se movía de nuevo, envalentonándose extendió su mano hacia su nariz para saber si estaba respirando o no y en cuanto lo hizo una mano la sujetó haciéndola chillar despertando a Luka que se sobresaltó.

Aquel hombre había despertado y la acción que tomó hizo que Rin intentara retroceder viendo al sujeto levantarse de repente sin soltarla, sujetando firmemente su muñeca casi lastimándola, un agarre fuerte que usó para acercarla a ella provocando que el terror de la niña aumentara.

-¡Suélteme! ¡Su-suélteme por favor!

-¡Espera! –le gritó Luka ya despierta-, ¡no le hagas nada!

El no decía nada, solo miraba a Rin a los ojos, unos ojos donde divisó que había un terror que él reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó sin soltar a Rin.

-T-te diré lo que quieras pero suelta a Rin, por favor –le suplicó Luka viendo como la rubia se quejaba sujetándose su mano-, ¡La estas lastimando!

El extraño soltó a Rin que de inmediato se puso detrás de Luka para protegerse, algo que tal vez no serviría de nada si él deseaba asesinarlas, pero en su lugar ese tipo parecía algo desorientado viendo aquel cuarto deshecho, con gritas y trozos del techo destrozado, mientras que su mente intentaba recordarlo de otro modo, como si hubiera visto aquel lugar solo que en otro tiempo, cuando se levantaba en toda su gloria, se puso de pie como pudo provocando que Rin sin querer se tapara los ojos al verlo desnudo, algo que Luka no hizo aunque no negó sentirse cohibida al verlo así.

Quiso dar unos pasos pero al hacerlo cayó de rodillas, Luka se apresuró a ayudarle a seguir en pie.

-Oye, no te esfuerces –le indicó-, no entiendo como es que sigues vivo pero estoy segura que no estás en condiciones de caminar aún.

-…

Le ayudó a recostarse de nuevo en la cama.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó ahora que estaba consciente-, Yo me llamo Luka, Luka Megurine, ella es Rin.

-…

Aquel hombre no respondía y cuando Luka quiso insistir lo escuchó… el sonido de algo estallando cerca

-¿Y eso?

-¿Lo oíste? –le preguntó Rin

-¿Qué? ¡…!

Esta vez si lo escuchó, fue un grito de alguien no muy lejos de la iglesia y después risas, risas horripilantes, dejando a aquel hombre en la cama Luka salió a toda prisa para saber que estaba ocurriendo y al hacerlo sus ojos observaron algo aterrador. No muy lejos de ella veía casas incendiándose y el sonido de motores, luego vio a una mujer corriendo hacia ella cuando una motocicleta apareció de entre las llamas y con un machete la decapitaba. Luka retrocedió y entró hacia la iglesia.

-Rin, escóndete. ¡Rápido!

-¿¡Q-qué!?

-Hazme caso, ¡Aprisa!

El hombre estaba sentado en su cama escuchando los gritos que empezaban a aumentar y sus ojos se entrecerraron. Intentando estar más atento a lo que estaba sucediendo, sobre todo el ruido de los motores.

Por su lado Rin corrió a toda prisa saliendo de aquel cuarto y Luka por su lado se acercó a aquel joven.

-¿Puedes caminar?

-Más o menso…

-Entonces ven, debemos ocultarnos.

-Tiene más probabilidades huyendo sola –dijo él de repente.

-¿Qué?

-Llevarse a un herido solo reduce sus posibilidades. No es lógico.

Luka molesta le sujetó de su brazo para que la rodeara y así poder levantarlo, al hacerlo aquel joven emitió un quejido.

-No sé de donde vienes pero estás loco si crees que voy a abandonar a alguien. ¡Así que muévete!

-Ngh…

La joven usó toda su fuerza para levantarlo mientras él caminaba de modo torpe a su lado mientras ella le guiaba a otra puerta que estaba cerca del armario que llevaba a la capilla, los gritos estaban aumentando y eso le ponía nerviosa, esperaba que Rin pudiera llegar con Oliver y reunirse con ellos, pero dudaba que fuera así. Llegó hasta la capilla, un lugar lleno de figuras destrozadas y deterioradas pero se detuvo cuando una motocicleta apareció con una botella llena de combustible y con una mecha que lanzó cerca de ella.

El joven en un acto casi reflejo la alejó de la dirección e la botella y sujetándola en el vuelo la lanzaba de nuevo contra el que lanzó la bomba molotov que le dio justo en la cara.

-¡Gaaaahhhh!

La moto perdió el control y se estrelló en uno de los pilares de la iglesia estallando, Luka estaba algo sorprendida del noviecito de aquel hombre que sin embargo cayó de rodillas, la herida de su pecho estaba sangrando de nuevo.

-Oye.

Los ojos de aquel sujeto se posaron en ella como si le gritaran que se marchara, a lo lejos escuchó el chillido de Rin. El desconocido hizo un movimiento con su cabeza y ella cerrando sus ojos se marchó de allí justo cuando más hombres aparecían esta vez en un vehículo mediano gritando eufóricos mientras observaban la moto en llamas y a un hombre desnudo que le observaba sonriente.

Luka en el alboroto notó ya tres cuerpos en el suelo, personas que ella conocía, todas y cada una de ellas, pero no podía prestarles mucha atención ya que estaba preocupada por Rin.

-¿¡Rin!? ¡Rin!

-¡Luka! ¡Ayúdame! –escuchó, esta vez cerca.

La joven de cabello rosado observó a la pequeña que intentaba cargar a Oliver, Luka se le acercó con premura ayudándola.

-No puedo dejarlo –dijo Rin-, debo ayudarlo.

-Si, lo sé… ¡Aprisa!

Una estallido y la iglesia que tenían detrás ardía, Luka cerró los ojos.

-¿Y él?

-Vamos Rin, debemos apurarnos.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí… -dijo una voz a cerca de ellas, helando su sangre.

Cinco hombres estaban allí, uno de ellos con la cabeza de esa mujer que acababan de decapitar.

Todo fue demasiado rápido, aquel pequeño poblado solo vivía gracias a que se sentían escondidos, pero eso ya había acabado y ahora ese grupo los había invadido y reunían a todos los habitantes alrededor de la iglesia que estaba en llamas, los que se resistían en ese momento eran asesinados, la mujeres eran violadas ahí mismo, las únicas que aún se escapaban de ese destino eran ellas dos y unas cuantas más que al parecer estaban reservadas para algo distinto.

-Mira esta niñita –dijo uno de ellos tocando el rostro de Rin-, está tierna.

-¡No la toques! –gritó Luka de repente empujando su mano provocando risas de los demás.

La anterior vez Luka prefirió dejarse someter para mantener a salvo a los chicos, peor esta vez no tenía por qué serlo, si eso significaba morir no dejaría que tocaran a Rin, la defendería con todo lo que pudiera.

-Entiende algo mujerzuela –le gritó el tipo que había tocado a Rin ahora sujetando de la barbilla a Luka-, nosotros haremos los que se nos antoje, pórtate bien o estarás como ellas –le amenazó mostrando a las mujeres que estaban ultrajando.

Luka se soltó de su agarre y de un movimiento veloz le mordía la mano con todas sus fuerzas haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

-¡Perra!

Aquel hombre le dio un puñetazo derribándola.

-¡Luka!

El hombre que fue mordido sacaba su arma para dispararle ahí mismo cuando escuchó la voz de su líder.

-Espera –le dijo avanzando entre las llamas sujetando tres cabezas de hombres que intentaron defender a los suyos, sus cabezas tenían la boca abierta y una horrible expresión mientras la sangre seguía goteando y los hilos de carne colgaban-, esa voz, la escuché antes.

Sus hombres se alejaron dando paso a aquel enorme sujeto que avanzaba hacia ellas; al verlo los ojos de Luka se abrieron de para en par y no solo eso, sus piernas, todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar de modo salvaje quedando paralizada ahí mismo teniendo cerca a aquel sujeto que esbozó una horrible sonrisa, una sonrisa que ella vio antes y deseó nunca volver a ver, la sonrisa que le perseguía en sus pesadillas, en toda su vida.

-Eres tú –dijo este-, En verdad eres tú, ¡Por fin te encontré!

En la cabeza de Luka aparecían imágenes horribles, imágenes que eran de ella y de una joven más de coletas rodeadas por un grupo de hombres con él en medio, recordó como las sometían recordó como la ataron a un poste y le desgarraban la ropa para mostrar su espalda expuesta.

Recordó el cuero golpeándola y algo desgarrando su piel y la risa de ese hombre, recordaba su risa y el grito de aquella chica de coletas.

-¡Lukaaaa!

La joven gritó presa del terror ante al mirada de Rin que no entendía que pasaba, peor lo que fuera estaba aterrando a Luka de tal modo que la dejaba petrificada.

-Luka, ¡Luka! ¡gyaaah!

A una señal de aquel gigante sujetaron a Rin tirándola al suelo.

-Aún no –gritó este-, vamos a guardarla para el final. ¿Conseguiste una nueva niña a quien cuidar? Bien, bien, eso lo hace mejor… aún recuerdo a tu otra amiga, ¿la recuerdas tú? Yo no puedo olvidarla como no te pude olvidar a ti.

Luka no podía responder, no podía siquiera moverse, aquel hombre ansioso abría su chaqueta y sacaba de allí un mechón de pelo verde azulado, cabello que Luka reconocía, sabía a quien había pertenecido.

-Mira, aún conservo un poco de su cabello –dijo él ansioso, excitado-, gritaba y gemía tan bien, pero no tanto como tú, aún recuerdo tus gritos, no hay día que no los recuerde.

-N-no, no…

-Déjame oírlos de nuevo. Para favor… quiero oírlos de nuevo.

-¡Nooo!

La joven pro fin pudo reaccionar y quiso huir pero aquel hombre una vez más la tiraba al suelo imposibilitándola de moverse para ordenar a sus hombres que la sujetaran y buscando un lugar que pudiera servirles les señaló uno de los vehículos que usaran donde la arrastraron y la ataron ante la mirada aterrada de todos, aquel hombre ansiosamente se acercó a ella y desgarraba sus ropa dejando nuevamente expuesta su espalda, una espalda llena de cicatrices tocándolas con su mano.

-Aquí están, cada una las hice yo –dijo con voz extasiada-, todas te las hice yo. Recuerdo como gritaste, como llorabas, seguro lo recuerdas, ¿no?

Pasó su flagrum por su espalda, Luka al sentirlo abrió al boca emitiendo un gemido aterrada, sintiendo aquellas trozos de hueso que una vez chocaron en ella, en su piel abriéndosela; lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos aterrada un terror más grande cuando ese hombre pasó su lengua por su espalda.

-Estoy ansioso, no sabes cuanto, si supieras como la tengo al tenerte aquí, esa vez te crié muerta peor cuando fui a rematarte ya no estabas, eso me emocionó, significaba que podáis seguir viva que podía de nuevo hacerte gritar.

Puso su boca cerca de su oído.

-Vamos a recodarlo juntos, ¿si?

Se alejó a una distancia necesaria y levantó su látigo, pero antes de hacerlo sus hombres le traían a un hombre de edad que tiraban a sus pies.

-Jefe, este parece ser el líder de estos desgraciados –dijo el hombre delgado.

-¿Y por eso me molestas?

Aquel hombre estaba con una mirada seria e impasible viendo a aquellos hombres y mujeres que era víctimas de esos malditos.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –le preguntó con voz firme.

-¿Por qué? Solo vine porque me dijeron que aquí podía encontrar al que mató a mi hermano pequeño, pero parece que no está aquí.

-¿Y ahora decides matar a tanta gente inocente? –le preguntó sin perder su compostura-, ¿así te haces llamar humano?

El gigante empezó a reírse de buena gana siendo seguido por sus hombres.

-¿Humano? ¿Qué te fumas viejo?

-Antes todos peleábamos juntos por un ideal –dijo el anciano- y ahora todos nos matamos como animales aún sabiendo que este mundo donde vivimos se muere con cada día que pasa y mientras muere tú no haces nada para ayudar a remediarlo.

Algo harto de su palabrería le dio una patada tirándolo al suelo.

-Parece que no entiendes anciano –dijo el hombre-, este mundo es para los fuertes, si no lo eres entonces eres morralla para ellos así que en vez de hablar fíjate bien porque nosotros somos los fuertes y ustedes solo nuestro alimento.

Se escuchaban llantos, gritos de miedo, pero ajena a esto Luka sentía que lo que vivió hace cinco años se repetía, se repetía nuevamente.

-¡No, Luka! ¡No le hagan nada a Luka!

Recordaba los gritos de aquella niña, era apenas una niña cuando pasó todo eso, pero no les importaba es más, les excitaba, les gustaba.

-Mi-ku… ¡Miku!

Luego sintió el primer golpe, sintió esos trozos de hueso chocar contra su espalda y como sus lágrimas empezaron a salir lanzando un horrible grito, para luego sentir en una horrible agonía más y más golpes y mientras tanto ver como la violaban delante de ella. Un recuerdo horrible, un recuerdo que se repetía de nuevo.

Aquel hombre ansioso dejó al anciano y estaba listo para azotarla.

-Esperé tanto, tanto por este…

-¡Gaahh!

Entre la multitud un sujeto aparecía con las ropas de sus hombres y en cada mano sujetaba un cuerpo que tiró a su delante, el gigante miró al que venía y que dejó sorprendidos a sus subordinados mientras se acercaba y sujetando una frazada blanca algo manchada de sangre se acercaba al vehículo y con ella tapaba la espalda de Luka que al sentirla recobró un poco el sentido intentando ver a quien acababa de llegar y se colocaba delante de ella reconcomiendo de inmediato ese cabello púrpura.

-Gakupo –dijo de repente.

-¿…?

-Me llamo Gakupo

Aquel gigante no le gustó su aparición.

-¿Y tú quien eres? –le preguntó iracundo.

-¿Tú eres el líder de todos estos?

-¿Ah?

Gakupo sonreía, una sonrisa sádica.

-Esa mujer… es mía

Luka escuchaba atentamente todo, peor aún estaba algo confundida de que él estuviera allí.

-¿Tuya?

-Su vida me pertenece –dijo Gakupo sin rodeos- ahora, te doy la opción de marcharte con los tuyos, si no lo hacen… los mataré a todos.

El gigante al oír esto se puso a reír de buena gana seguido de sus hombres aunque algo tensos porque había traído dos cuerpos de los suyos.

-¿Matarnos a todos? ¿¡Acaso perdiste un tornillo de tu cabeza!?

-No son soldados, solo son chusma que se cree fuerte –dijo tranquilamente-, maté a unos cuantos en la ciudad.

-¿Ah?

-No recuerdo bien –dijo traquealmente- solo que uno chilló pro su vida y se mojó los pantalones mientras que con mi mano, le arrancaba las tripas como a un cerdo.

Eso hizo que el gigante le mirara esta vez con hostilidad.

-¿Tú mataste a mi hermano pequeño?

-¿Tú hermano? –preguntó Gakupo-, estaba algo débil así que no recuerdo, solo sé que chillaba como niña

Una vena apareció en la frente de aquel monstruo.

-¿Tú gritas igual?

-¡Bastardo! –gritó su mano izquierda dando la señal para que todos le apuntaran con sus armas.

-¡Alto! –les ordenó el gigante-, te crees muy valiente, ¿eh?

Gakupo no dejaba de sonreír, como si estuviera divirtiéndose con lo que estaba sucediendo y eso no le gustaba a aquel hombre.

-Podemos matar a todos los presentes si se nos pega la gana, ¿te arriesgaras?

-¿Y eso me debe importar? Yo dije que la vida de esa mujer es mía, con lo demás haz lo que te plazca, claro, si es que no et mato antes.

Todos escuchaban atentos y aterrados, Rin también cuando no muy lejos notó algunas sombras acercándose y entre ellas reconoció claramente unos ojos azules como los de ella.

-Le…

Su hermano le hizo la señal para que no hablara. Mientras sus compañeros sacaban sus cuchillos esperando una señal.

Por su lado aquel gigante hacía golpear el flagrum contra el suelo emitiendo un ruido que hizo que Luka se estremeciera.

-Yo la marqué primero pro eso es mía, peor si quieres competir por de mi parte está bien. No me vendría mal apabullar a un tipo que se cree el valiente, luego cuando mueras algo que me tomaré mi tiempo me comeré tu carne sobre todo el de tu cara bonita frete a ella, ¿qué te parece?

El joven de pelo púrpura seguía sonriendo.

-Entonces tengamos este duelo. ¡Nadie intervenga! –le gritó a sus hombres

-¿Reglas? –preguntó Gakupo.

-Quien siga vivo, gana.

Diciendo esto atacó con su flagrum directamente hacia Gakupo pero este moviendo su brazo recibía el impacto y de paso el mismo se enrollaba en este para luego sujetarlo ante al mirada sorprendida de aquel hombre que reaccionando sacaba su machete para cortarlo pero el joven levantando su otra mano recibía el impacto, viendo como el machete entraba en su carne chocando contra el hueso, pero sin inmutarlo algo que dejó sorprendidos a todos los presentes y más cuando sujetó la mano de aquel gigante obligándole a soltar el machete.

-¡¿…?!

-¿Dijiste algo con comer mi cara?

Al gigante usó todas sus fuerzas para soltarse pero ante ese tipo parecían servir, es más Gakupo ni siquiera parecía esforzarse aún sonriendo como si todo fuera un juego; el temor empezó a apoderarse de aquel gigante que intentaba soltarse.

-Chi… ¡Chicos!

Sus hombres obedecieron y apuntaron a Gakupo pero este obligando a aquel hombre a girar lo colocaba como escudo, lo que hizo que todos retrocedieran, pero si mano izquierda no iba a dejarlo así como así y sin más ordenó que apuntaran a los civiles que estaban allí escuchando un grito de terror por parte de estos.

-Si haces algo ellos morirán –le amenazó.

Gakupo no pareció importarle y todos lo notaron, así que aquel hombre sujetó del cabello a Rin y le apuntó con su pistola.

-¡¿No me oíste?!

-¡Gyaahhh!

-¡Rin! –gritó Luka

Al estar tan centrados en lo que sucedía no vieron cuando los chicos que venían de las minas aparecieron y Len viendo en peligro a su hermana sin dudarlo sacó su cuchillo y lo lanzó contra aquel hombre recibiendo el mismo en su cuello.

-¿¡…!?

Rin vio el cuchillo y haciendo un esfuerzo se soltaba de él para sujetarlo y sacárselo del cuello al hacerlo un chorro de sangre salió salpicando el suelo dejando a los demás perplejos mientras Rin sin dudarlo corría hasta Luka para soltarla, Los hombres intentaron recobrarse del impacto y apuntaron a Rin, Gakupo aprovechando la distracción con un movimiento veloz le daba una patada en el pecho y luego en la cara a aquel gigante sujetando el mismo machete que usara en su contra y blandiéndolo con una agilidad sorprendente lanzó dos cortes casi imperceptibles como u8n rayo y ambos brazos salieron volando por los aires escuchándose un grito de parte de este cayendo al suelo para acto seguido lanzar el machete contra el que apuntaba a Rin abriendo su cabeza en dos mostrando sus sesos que reventaban por la potencia del impacto.

La confusión reinó entre los invasores y Gakupo como un rayo acercaba a otro dándole un puñetazo en el estómago con los dedos extendidos atravesándolo y como hiciera al principio arrancándole las entrañas para sujetar su arma con al que empezó a disparar a todos los presentes que no estaban en el suelo mientras los demás empezaban a huir algo que los chicos que acababan de llegar aprovecharon para saltarles encima.

Rin velozmente usaba el cuchillo para soltar a Luka que cayó de rodillas aún sintiéndose débil pro todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Luka…

-…

-¡Niña maldita! –gritó alguien a su detrás pero eso fue lo último que dijo cuando un chico rubio le atravesaba el cuello con un trozo de acero afilado dejando que luego cayera al suelo.

-¡Len!

El chico rubio recogió el cuchillo improvisado y se fijó en su hermana que corrió hacia él para abrazarlo.

-¿te lastimaron?

Ella negó con la cabeza, Len le dio un beso en la frente.

-Vamos, debemos alejarnos de aquí –dijo Len ayudando a su hermana a cargar a Luka que seguía en shock.

Fue como si destrozando a esos dos todos todo el poder que ellos imponían empezara a perderse así como la cordura mientras que los que estaban aún centrados intentaban disparar contra aquel hombre del cabello púrpura pero antes siquiera de hacerlo él ya los despachaba con un tiro certero cercenando sus cuellos o impactando en sus cabezas para avanzar y buscar otro objetivo; mientras tanto aquellos hombres y mujeres que estaban aterrados poco a poco empezaron a tomar valor y antes de que hicieran algo ellos mismos les atacaron desarmando a algunos y armándose ellos para defenderse, para acabar con aquellos que se creían fuertes y ahora no lo eran.

En ese caos reinante un grupo de los que invadieron el pueblo aparecieron montados en uno de los vehículos que trajeran acercándose a toda velocidad contra Gakupo disparando las armas de este y de paso intentar arrollarlo. Él esperando tomó impulso y dando un salto llegó hasta quien manejaba la ametralladora del vehículo y usando el arma que sustrajera del que destripara con su mano le volaba los sesos y sacando el arma de su base disparaba contra los pilotos del vehículo para luego hacerlos estrellarse en una casa y estallar.

Los que estaban ahora peleando ayudaron a su líder mientras observaban como ese joven peleaba y no parecía ser humano, su forma de moverse, su agilidad no eran normales, sin contar que estuvo al borde de la muerte hace no mucho y con el transcurso del tiempo y la noche daba lugar al día, aquellos que les atacaron ahora eran diezmados mientras Gakupo avanzaba con dos hombres que aún seguían convida y se los lanzaba a aquellos hombres y mujeres que no iban a mostrar piedad con ellos.

-No, lo siento… ¡perdónenme! ¡No me maten!

Gakupo caminaba escuchando los gritos de esos hombres que ahora no parecían tan valientes, tan fieros y solo resultaban ser un puñado de cobardes que no eran anda sin su número y su impresión aterradora.

El anciano que ahora estaba viendo los daños provocados no solo en los edificios sino en las bajas de sus pobladores miró con ira a Gakupo que avanzaba sin tomarle mucha atención hasta llegar donde estaba Luka que se cubría el cuerpo con la sábana que le diera al lado de Rin y Len.

-¿Luka? ¿Estás bien?

Ella no respondía, ver de nuevo a aquel hombre que le hiciera tanto daño la había impactado, demasiado.

-Déjala que se calme –le dijo Len-, esto debió impactarla mucho, recuerda lo que nos contó.

-Sí –la jovencita se fijó en su hermano-, ¿Cómo?

-Escuchamos los gritos y todo –le explicó-, quisimos apurarnos y cuando llegamos… él nos dio señas para que avanzáramos por otro lado.

Len miró con algo de desconfianza a Gakupo que se acercaba a ellos, pudo haberles ayudado para entrar sin ser víctimas de esos hombres, pero no podía evitar sentir que algo en él no era normal. Rin por su lado se le acercó ahora un poco más confiada.

-Gra-gracias, si ti… ¿ah?

Gakupo pasó de ella y se acercó a Luka que aún en shock miraba el suelo donde notó las botas que este le robara a uno de los hombres de ese gigante para luego levantar la mirada hacia él que tenía un rostro inexpresivo.

-T-tú…

-…

El hombre de pelo púrpura la sujetó de la muñeca y la obligó a levantarse ante la alarma de los gemelos.

-Espera, Luka no está bien.

-¿¡Qué te sucede!? –le recriminó Len-, déjala.

Él no les hizo caso y ella casi como autómata empezó a seguirlo como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer ahora mientras los gemelos intentaban detenerlo pero fueron amedrentados cuando este volteó a verlos con unos ojos fríos y aterradores; ella lo siguió sin saber adonde la llevaba entre ese caos que se desatara en la noche; sus pasos por fin se detuvieron delante de un hombre de gran tamaño que no tenía sus brazos y que se quejaba débilmente, Luka retrocedió al tenerlo tan cerca potra vez temblando y como un acto reflejo intentó alejarse, huir, pero Gakupo la detuvo algo que no era dificultoso para él aunque ella usara todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Déjame, déjame! –le gritaba-, ¡te digo que me sueltes!

De pronto Gakupo le alcanzaba un machete, el machete que ese hombre usaba, Luka no comprendió al principio pero después Gakupo con la mirada le señaló a aquel hombre.

-¿…?

La joven poco a poco parecía entender que maquinaba la mente de quien le ayudara de nuevo, No era necesario que le hablara o que le diera instrucciones, era como si supiera lo que estaba en su mente, que supiera lo que ese sujeto representaba para ella.

"_Véngate" _

Una palabra que nos e dijo, pero que él parecía decirle ahora, aquel hombre estaba allí muriéndose sin brazos peor ese no era un merecido castigo, merecía algo más.

"_Mátalo" "Te hizo daño, ¿no?" "Ahora es tu turno." _

(Tema: C21 FX –After The Fall)

Luka se acercó con amabas manso sujetando firmemente el machete, hasta ver su rostro donde lágrimas y espuma lo manchaban, Luka retrocedió un poco sobre todo cuando este sonrió un poco al verle. No podía hacerlo, no podía hacerlo sus manos le temblaban, no podía mantener firme el machete peor al flaquear sintió las manos de Gakupo que se posaron en las de ella. Esta vez no con fuerza sino suavemente y esta vez le habló.

-Tú decides, dar paz a tu alma o seguir con tus demonios.

La joven tembló ante esas palabras y se quedó aquí paralizada un instante viendo a aquel sujeto que hace cinco años la acorraló en un túnel que ella usó para huir de la ciudad donde estaba cuando los militares llegaron junto con una jovencita de cabellos verde azulados a quien quería como una hermana, con quien había crecido y vivido. Miku, su amada Miku.

Fue ese hombre quien las atrapó con un grupo de hombres y sin pensarlo mucho abusaron de ellas, primeramente a Luka dejando que Miku observara todo, viendo como ese gigante entre sus súplicas y gritos la embestía brutalmente dejando manchas de sangre en el suelo, robándole su pureza, fue ese hombre quien les ordenó a esos otros violar a Miku mientras él la azotaba rasgándole la espalda hasta que ella perdió la consciencia por el dolor y fue él cuando ella recobró al consciencia débil y desangrándose quien dejó colgada a Miku en un poste tras haberle desfigurado su bello rostro.

Todo, todo lo hizo aquel hombre que ahora estaba en el suelo muriéndose, ¡Todo lo hizo él! El miedo de Luka se volvió ira, su ira se volvió odio y su odio le hizo levantar el machete ante la mirada de horror de quien fuera su victimario.

-N-no… e-espera… no…

-¡Haaaaaa!

-¡Noooo!

Luka levantó el machete y lo bajó con todas sus fuerzas contra él y su cara, la sangre empezó a brotar y Luka no se detuvo, volvió a levantar el machete y lo hizo caer una y otra y otra vez contra aquel hombre que movía sus piernas retorciéndose y gritando hasta que estos dejaron de moverse y loe alaridos cesaron, pero Luka no se detenía siguió hasta que todas sus fuerzas la dejaran, gritando llena de rabia recordando a su querida Miku, su sonrisa, sus ojos llenos de inocencia y después sus rostro de dolor y desesperación, su rostro de dolor cuando ellos la ultrajaron, todo aparecía en su mente sin dejar de golpear con el machete hasta que no tuvo más fuerzas y solo pudo gritar… gritar hasta quedarse afónica mientras lloraba un llanto que todos en ese pequeño pueblo oyeron.

Luka gritó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que cayó rendida siendo atrapada por Gakupo que notó que se había desmayado, el hombre la levantó en sus brazos delicadamente y se la llevó dirigiéndose hacia los gemelos que observaron todo, al menos Len que abrazó a Rin para que no viera nada.

Aquel sitio era un desastre, pero Gakupo lo vio como un sitio que podía serle útil al igual que esa joven que llevaba en brazos.

Y de nuevo una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en su rostro.

_**Savage World**_

_**END**_

_**Continuará…**_

_**(*)Flagrum: **__También conocido como Flagelador es un tipo de látigo que está compuesto por varias correas individuales de cuero que en cada punta tienen un hueso afilado o una bola de plomo, estos látigos fueron diseñados para causar el mayor daño posible y al hacer contacto con la piel arrancar trozos de la misma hasta que solo quede la carne al rojo vivo. Según se sabe estas mismas fueron con las que azotaron a Jesús, por lo que si no lo hubieran crucificado igualmente estaba condenado a morir por el castigo que le dieron con estas._

_**MOTAS FINALES: **__Perdón primeramente a ShineBK, te dije en navidad, pero ya sabes como son las fiestas te joden los planes. Pero aquí está y les digo de primeras que el capi era más sádico. Si van a decirnos que estamos adelantando muy rápido es que queremos hacerlo formato como las OVAS que vimos y nos inspiraron para hacerlo, que son cortas a veces un poco incoherentes y todo (sobre todo GenoCyber) Así sin más hasta la que viene que vendrá según número de Revs porque "Más Allá de las Creencias" es el fic que queremos completar antes (Viernes capítulo) y empezar un fic con Merli que estamos desarrollando aparte._

_Hasta la próxima. Atte: Pato_


	4. Archivo 4

_**HIJOS DEL DIABLO**_

_Generalmente mi correo tiene uno que otro PM, la mayoría es para pedirme por enésima vez que siga con Poesía para los Envenenados, no queremos defraudar en serio, pero el fic no se quiere continuar muy fácilmente, empezamos noviembre y nada, diciembre y nada. Si alguien del fandom Nabruto me lee aquí por favor, en serio, necesitamos ayuda: inspiraciones, cualquier cosa nos sirve por favor (todo para olvidar ese final tan fumado). Luego otro que me dijo que estamos a un paso, un paso pequeñito de destruir Más Allá de las Creencias, vamos a buscarlo para solventarlo, este es nuestro último año en FF antes de tomar caminos separados y no pienso que acabe mal como los otros. Bien aquí está el siguiente capítulo inspirado por Power Wolf._

_**Archivo 04  
>Lamb and Wolf<strong>_

Decir que Luka quedó muy afectada tras lo ocurrido era poco, la verdad quedó casi destrozada. Siempre pensó que encontrarse de nuevo con el monstruo que le dejara una marca tanto física como emocional era una probabilidad casi nula, pero esa noche todo ese pensamiento cambió, absolutamente pero a su vez jamás creyó que acabaría como acabaría.

Y todo por ese hombre.

"_Tú decides" _

Decidir, también hubiera dejado que se muriera allí mismo sin hacer nada, verlo morir en agonía, pero hacerlo le hubiera quitado el deseo… no, el derecho de saldar cuentas, de vengarse tanto por ella como por Miku… Miku. Su mente sin querer le recordó y al hacerlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Ambas vivieron juntas desde que ella empezó a tener memoria, ambas convivieron como hermanas y lo eran, esas veces en su inocencia deseaba que esa felicidad no terminara, ignorando que había guerra, ignorando que no muy lejos de ellas la gente se mataba y la tierra moría en cada combate, hasta que se lo recordaron cuando esos monstruos llegaron a su ciudad. No hubo aviso, no hubo advertencia, simplemente unidades de asalto llegaron y su padre fue a detenerlos junto con las tropas rebeldes que estaban ahí asentadas, oyó disparos, gritos, explosiones, aquellos hombres defendieron con valor su ciudad y a su vez todo en vano.

Aún se recordaba corriendo entre el fuego con Miku a su lado, sujetándose las manos mientras el cielo nocturno destellaba por las descargas de armamento y los edificios arder, recordó ver cuerpos corriendo en lamas y gritos aterradores, así como el cuerpo de su padre en el cuelo con la mirada perdida y la boca abierta con la mitad de su cuerpo separado de él y encima de escombros y cuerpos a ese monstruos, a ese león mutante de varios ojos que decapitaba a otro soldado para fijarse luego en ella, en ambas. Ese instante el terror la dejó inmóvil abrazando a la pequeña que le seguía, esperando un cruel final.

Pero aquel monstruo no las tomó en cuenta y se marchó, cuando lo hizo vio en el cielo esas naves que parecían lunas menguantes descargando toda su furia en la ciudad reduciéndola a cenizas y a ellas sin hogar.

Dormir donde se podía, comer lo que se podía, sobrevivir como se podía se hizo una consigna, diez años donde dos niñas sin ayuda de nadie salían adelante entre las ruinas de su hogar, entre carne quemada, cadáveres y esqueletos calcinados. No importaba si estaban juntas, hasta que ese hombre llegó con su banda y le arrebató a su amada Miku y a ella la dejó con esas cicatrices en la espalda y casi al borde de la muerte.

No tenía muchos recuerdos de que pasó cuando se levantó con una espalda abierta y sangrante donde se podía ver carne al rojo vivo, no recordaba más que acercarse al cuerpo de la joven que estaba colgado y tratar de ver su rostro, un rostro que ya no existía. Lo único que recordaba era que empezó a caminar, caminar sin rumbo deseando morir, deseando que la vida de una vez la abandonara, pero no lo hizo, en su lugar aquel anciano la encontró y la rescató o al menos lo intentó. No recordaba luego casi nada, solo que a veces estaba en cama y alguien intentaba darle de comer, luego otra vez en la cama y otras, otras un hombre desconocido estaba encima de ella y la embestía con fuerza acompañado de otros tres que luego se turnaban cada noche, pero nada más y tampoco era algo que no hubiera experimentado antes solo que la primera estuvo consciente todo el tiempo.

Era obvio que no todos en ese lugar eran santos, eso sería irrisorio. Seguramente hubiera seguido así hasta que una niña de pelo rubio con un gracioso moño en su cabeza apareciera y le hiciera recordar a Miku y luego le hiciera regresar de ese mundo vacío donde estaba. Esa niña, Rin le hizo recobrarse y luego de un tiempo ella empezó a caminar y a hablar de nuevo, comer y convivir con ella, con su hermano Len y con Oliver, esos tres pequeños que ahora habían crecido, dentro del infierno.

Sintió un rayo de luz molesto en su rostro y eso le obligó a levantarse, estaba en la cama donde una vez estuviera Gakupo y a su lado Rin le miraba sonriente.

-¿Rin?

-Ya despertaste, gracias al cielo –exclamó ella casi al borde de las lágrimas-. ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron nada?

Luka se levantó sintiéndose algo débil, tenía el torso desnudo y no era de sorprenderse, colocándose la sábana encima para cubrirse.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Dormiste un día entero –dijo Rin para explicarle.

La joven estaba aún algo desorientada, algo que Rin notó claramente.

-Hubo muchos muertos, pero hubieran sido más si él no intervenía.

-¿Él? –se acordó de aquel hombre que se puso delante de su peor pesadilla-, ¿te refieres a Gakupo?

-¿Así se llama? –preguntó curiosa la pequeña rubia-, que nombre más gracioso.

La peli rosa asintió y sin querer recordó como la llevaba en brazos, como si no pesara nada y al estar en ellos se sintió tan… Luka sacudió su cabeza para reacomodar sus pensamientos. Al hacerlo quiso saber de Oliver, tras el ataque no supo más de el.

-¿Y Oliver?

-Oli –Rin bajó la mirada, parecía triste-, está vivo, cuando el alboroto acabó lo encontré entre las ruinas de una casa, algunos chicos lo pusieron allí para evitar que le pasara algo y aunque no lo creas sus heridas ya no sangran, pero…

-¿Pero?

-No ha cambiado nada, absolutamente nada –le indicó-, sigue igual.

-Ya veo…

Rin prefirió hablar de otra cosa, saber que aún no había mejoras en él le dolía, al fin y al cabo era su mejor amigo.

-Ese hombre, él no se ha separado de tu lado el tiempo que quedaste inconsciente, incluso te ayudó a comer y todo.

-¿¡Ah!? –Luka no supo por qué pero se sintió avergonzada.

¿Qué se quedó a su lado? Eso era algo que no parecía que fuera propio de él, porque lo único que vio claramente de ese sujeto fue… fue destrucción masiva, solo lo vio asesinar sin miramientos que pensar que se quedó con ella cuidándola era… era algo inverosímil. Pensando eso miró a su alrededor y él no estaba

-¿Y dónde está ahora?

Esta vez Rin si se puso seria.

-La gente está algo tensa desde lo ocurrido y él, en él y en ti se fueron todas las acusaciones.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Ahora mismo ha sido llamado por el viejo y se dejó encadenar para que no hiciera nada contra ellos. Muchos quieren hacerle daño, olvidando que técnicamente él fue quien nos salvó.

Luka al escuchar esto se puso de pie como pudo ante la sorpresa de Rin.

-Luka.

-Necesito ropa, aprisa.

-S-sí…

Dentro de una vieja bodega Gakupo estaba delante de todos aquellos hombres y mujeres que gritaban en su contra y le insultaban llenos de ira y miedo, porque hace varios años aquel pueblo nunca tuvo tal tragedia como lo sucedido esa noche, muchos de esos hombres y mujeres huyeron de los lugares donde vivían para evitar de nuevo experimentar aquello pero una vez más todo volvió a ser lo intentaron evitar y todo era culpa de ese hombre que estaba ahí delante de ellos completamente calmado e incluso sonriente, aquel hombre que matara a casi toda la banda con sus propias manos.

-¡Mátenlo!

-Debe morir.

-¡Es un monstruo!

-¡Silencio! –gritó el anciano que lideraba esa reunión-, entiendo sus temores, pero dense cuenta en lo que dicen.

-¡Usted lo vio! ¡Es un animal!

-Si no hubiera llegado, nosotros estaríamos bien, no hubiera ocurrido lo que ocurrió.

-¡Mataron a mi esposa por su culpa y violaron a mi hija! ¡Quiero que muera!

Los gritos y acusaciones así como las peticiones de su cabeza seguían, pero Gakupo parecía no importarle ni mucho menos estar encadenado de las muñecas y el cuerpo en una silla de acero, de hecho le parecía un acto de lo más idiota, peor eso era común en la gente, buscan al primer chivo expiatorio a pesar de que este se entregara voluntariamente sin ejercer ninguna resistencia.

Las miradas de odio eran obvias, los deseos asesinos aún más. Ese lugar no era muy distinto a donde ´le estuvo en varias campañas, tal vez la única diferencia era que esas veces el mundo estaba aún en pie y en estos había hombres armados decididos a pelear hasta a muerte, no un montón de seres rabiosos

-Sé que sufrimos mucho, pero seguimos vivos –indicó el anciano-, podemos seguir adelante, como lo hemos hecho siempre.

-¡No si él sigue vivo! ¿¡Quién dice que no hay alguien más buscándolo!? ¡Alguien peor que esos sujetos! Nos mataran a todos, absolutamente a todos.

-¡Si! –gritó otro siendo apoyado

-¡Mátenlo!

-¡Cálmense!

No escuchaban y no tardó mucho tiempo para que una piedra salida de la nada saliera disparada contra Gakupo que con un movimiento ágil la evitaba fijando en su vista al que osó hacerlo. No importaba cuando aquel anciano intentara calmarlos, ellos difícilmente lo harían por su miedo irracional y también por su seguridad de que él no sería capaz de hacer nada ahora que estaba encadenado, encadenado porque él mismo se dejó encadenar; los cosas no iban bien cuando a esa reunión entró Luka y dándose paso a través de la multitud llegó hacia enfrente.

-¿¡Qué demonios están haciendo!? –les preguntó-, si no fuera él, ¡todos ya estaríamos muertos!

-¡No te metas Luka! –gritaron algunos hombres-, si él no estuviera no habrían venido de primeras a primeras.

-Nos hubieran encontrado tarde o temprano –se defendió ella escuchando gritos de protesta-, ¡Eran como depredadores! ¿Quién nos aseguraba no vendrían antes o después?

-Ellos no escuchaban.

El anciano intentó de nuevo llamar a la cordura pero cada vez se hacía más y más difícil lograrlo.

-¡No nos volveremos lo que ellos eran, nosotros aún somos humanos civilizados!

-¡DEBE MORIR! –gritaron con más furia.

-¡Él y Luka trajeron toda esta desgracia!

-Sí, Luka también es culpable.

La joven de cabello rosado se sintió nerviosa al ver como ahora todas las acusaciones se dirigían a ella de modo directo, todos la miraban con ira, con desprecio, pero no iba a dejarse amedrentar, ese tipo le salvó al vida y sería una ingrata no ayudarle, no intentar defenderlo; le observó y notó su tranquilidad, como si lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora mismo no fuera de mucha importancia.

-Yo solo hice lo que alguien haría por quien te ayuda, intentar devolverle ese gesto, ¿¡Acaso es eso tan malo!?

-¡CALLATE! –gritaron varios y de pronto uno de ellos lanzó una piedra en su contra y cuando pasó eso una mano detuvo la piedra y la deshizo en sus manos callándolos a todos.

Luka estaba sorprendida de esto, no solo de que le lanzaran una piedra, sino que ahora mismo a pesar de las cadenas que usaran para detenerlo Gakupo estaba ahora mismo de pie con su brazo extendido y las cadenas rotas y con mirada fija en al gente que al verlo libre retrocedieron y algunos chillaron nerviosos mientras el polvo en que se convirtiera la piedra caía al suelo. Teniendo su atención Gakupo se acercó a aquel anciano que no parecía muy sorprendido de su acción, es más, parecía que se lo esperaba solo que no sabía cuando iba a hacerlo, ya de pro si le fue muy extraño que no hiciera nada cuando fueron a llamarlo y se dejara encadenar.

Gakupo se puso delante de Luka y caminó un poco asustando a todos.

-Típico –susurró, un susurro que solo Luka escuchó-, si quisiera los mataría a todos aquí mismo.

Al escuchar esto todos retrocedieron aterrados.

-Solo denme un motivo y lo haré.

Nadie se movía, como si cualquier movimiento provocaría un desastre, Gakupo se fijó en el anciano que permanecía impasible.

-No pareces muy sorprendido de lo que hice –le habló con total calma.

-No es difícil saber cuando estas delante de un monstruo que finge ser dócil –dijo el anciano-, ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí? Soldado del Diablo.

Gakupo se sorprendió un poco al escuchar este denominativo, pero luego sonrió con prepotencia.

-Eso no te incumbe anciano –dijo tranquilamente-, ahora si ya todo acabó, tengo cosas que hacer.

Tras estas últimas palabras el soldado se abrió camino por entre la multitud que retrocedieron al tenerlo muy cerca, Luka estaba aún lago sorprendida de lo que ocurriera hace poco, se fijó en el anciano que le hizo un gesto con su cabeza para que le siguiera y ella suspirando lo hizo siendo observada por todos, sobre todo con miradas de rabia y resentimiento a pesar de que ella no sentía que hubiera hecho nada malo con traerlo, ¿qué clases de ser humano hubiera sido si no lo hiciera? Y eso era lo que todos en ese lugar intentaban, ¿no? Intentar seguir siendo personas.

-Oye, espera.

Entre la multitud uno de los hombres que observaba tenía en sus manos un trozo de acero afilado, no hace mucho él había encontrado el cuerpo de su mujer decapitada entre las calles y la rabia al igual que el dolor le cegaba, no iba a permitir que ese tipo saliera campante así como así, no, pero si no podía hacerle nada, al menos haría algo contra la chica que lo trajo, solo debía llegar hasta ella ahora que todos estaban rodeándolos y… los ojos de Gakupo se posaron en él deteniéndose, unos ojos amenazantes que le hicieron retroceder asustado, porque entre toda esa multitud sus ojos estaban fijos en él, solo en él. Bajo el acero afilado, pero no iba a desistir, de un modo u otro reclamaría venganza por aquella mujer que le acompañó tantos años y a la cual tuvo que enterrar en dos partes.

Cuando dejaron la bodega donde estaba llevándose a cabo la reunión Luka no perdió la vista de Gakupo caminando a su detrás quien avanzaba a paso lento hasta detenerse de repente.

-Luka, ¿verdad? –le preguntó.

-Eh, sí.

Le miró como si le inspeccionara.

-¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? –interrogó con una mirada helada.

-¿Por qué? Es simple, ahora mismo la gente te tiene miedo y con el miedo la gente suele hacer tonterías, por eso te sigo.

-Ah, temes que pueda hacerles algo –dedujo-, aunque sabes que no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Tal vez no a ti, pero a ellos puede que logre convencerlos antes de que lo hagan.

No le parecía algo muy lógico, por lo que notó en esa "reunión" fue que ellos estaban muy dispuestos a hacerle pagar a ella más por traerlo, aún sin saber de lo que era capaz. Pero no negaba que ahora mismo se mostraba muy valiente hablándole sin temblar, otros ya lo hubieran hecho e incluso intentar acabar con él, ya tenía experiencias con eso a´si como en trampas y emboscadas que curiosamente no parecía haber en esa conversación.

-Me tienes miedo, ¿verdad? –le habló Gakupo de repente

Luka no respondió de inmediato.

-Respóndeme –le exigió el chico de pelo púrpura.

La joven suspiró.

-Sí, te tengo miedo –respondió Luka sinceramente-, sería una tonta si no le temo a un hombre que es capaz de romper cadenas y masacrar gente sin remordimientos como tú lo haces.

Gakupo al escuchar esta respuesta sonrió. La joven notó como la gente regresaba a sus actividades normales siendo vista con miradas de puñal mientras ella esperaba que él continuara su caminar o que le dijera algo.

-Sí, es bueno que me tengas miedo –dijo el de pronto para seguir caminando-, pero espero que tu miedo sea el que te haga prudente y no el que te haga cometer tonterías.

Mientras caminaba de pronto perdió el equilibrio tambaleándose, Luka al notarlo quiso acercarse, pero como ocurrió pasó y Gakupo le hizo una señal para que no se acercara, Luka notó pequeña gotas de sangre en el suelo… él estaba sangrando.

-O-oye…

-¡Luka!

A lo lejos ante escuchó gritar a Rin de modo desesperado, eso no era bueno y menos cuando le abrazó con fuerza, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-¿¡Qué sucede!?

-Oliver… ¡Oliver!

-Rayos.

Las dos corrieron dejando a Gakupo ahí que tal vez por curiosidad o porque tenía en su interior un plan que lograr decidió seguirlas. Debido al ataque Oliver había sido trasladado un las ruinas de una vieja bodega donde lo depositaron aún inconsciente, él se retorcía de modo extraño, pero no emitía ningún sonido a su lado estaba Len que tranquilamente afilaba un trozo de madera con el cuchillo que solía usar para matar ratas para la comida, como si lo que estaba ocurriendo no fuera algo terrible, de hecho parecía algo contento mientras daba forma a ese trozo de madera que guardó cuando escuchó los pasos de su hermana.

Rin se acercó a Oliver que estaba aún con esas convulsiones y sus extremidades se movían de modo extraño, como si quisieran doblarse de modo imposible y lo estaban logrando, la pequeña quiso acercarse pero retrocedió al ver lo movimientos violentos que el chico realizaba totalmente desesperada.

-Luka –sollozó Rin abrazándola.

La joven de cabello rosado no sabía que le estaba ocurriendo, era como su algún titiritero fantasma manejara al joven como un muñeco de trapo y lo hiciera ponerse en posiciones extrañas mientras su vista estaba en blanco y la boca abierta sin emitir sonido alguno, la escena era grotesca y a la vez desesperante.

Ninguna de las dos veía a Gakupo que miraba los movimientos frenéticos de Oliver y su expresión era de estarlo analizando.

La cabeza de Oliver se estaba moviendo hasta el punto ya de romperse el cuello, las chicas aterradas retrocedieron cuando sin más el soldado de cabello púrpura se adelantó y le sujetó.

-Ayúdame con esto –le ordenó a Luka que evitaba que Rin miraba ese grotesco espectáculo-, aprisa o el mismo se romperá el cuello

-S-sí.

Luka se acercó y Gakupo le ordenó que le sujetara de los hombros y que no le soltara, Len parecía algo sorprendido de lo que pasaba (pero no aterrado) y más las acciones; se fijó en la mirada suplicante de su hermana para que estaba dirigido a él para que ayudara y él lanzando un leve bufido lo hizo.

-Sujeta sus piernas –le indicó Gakupo-, esto pasará en unos minutos.

No le gustaba que ese tipo le diera órdenes pero tampoco iba a negarse ahora que su hermana estaba allí y acercándose a las piernas de Oliver las sujetó con fuerza sorprendiéndose de repente como por poco y es derribado por estas. Él y Luka estaban sorprendidos de lo que pasaba, el cuerpo de Oliver se movía de modo tan violento que apenas y podían sujetarlo a excepción de Gakupo que aúna sí parecía hacer un esfuerzo para sujetar la cabeza y evitar que se moviera en una dirección extraña.

Len no iba a aguantar mucho y eso era imposible de creerlo, Oliver era un chico débil, siempre lo fue, un chico débil y cobarde, pero ahora mismo su fuerza no parecía normal. Rin al ver las dificultades de su hermano tomó aire y se acercó a ayudarle.

-Rin…

-Sujétalo fuerte le dijo nerviosa

-Bien.

Entre los cuatro por fin lograron detenerlo hasta que las convulsiones acabaron y Oliver se quedaba inmóvil, cuando acabó todos retrocedieron aún sin saber que estaba pasando, todos excepto Gakupo que estaba algo sorprendido de esto; en el suelo encontró de pronto por las sacudidas unas placas desgastadas que se agachó a recoger, unas placas desgastadas y abolladas con algo grabado, algo que lo dejó sin habla.

_**S. ANN  
>LADY DEATH<br>S.D. 031 GF D05-P551108**_

-Son de la madre de Oliver –explicó de pronto Rin-, es lo único que le queda de ella y lo guarda como un tesoro.

Gakupo sonrió de pronto.

-Así que lo logró.

-¿Qué?

Luka no comprendía que estaba murmurando, pero lo que le preocupaba era que ahora mismo otra vez el suelo estaba manchado de sangre que venía de él que al parecer por el esfuerzo empeoró pero él parecía no notarlo mientras revisaba su propio cuello donde sintió que le faltaba algo.

-Mi placa –dijo de pronto.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Rin

-No tengo mi placa…

-Ah…

Rin buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón donde sacó estas mismas que extendió a Gakupo.

-Ese día terminaron tiradas en el suelo –le explicó aunque algo nerviosa ya que su vista se poso solamente en ella-, como me recordaron a las que llevaba Oliver las recogí, seguro son importantes para ti.

Len miraba receloso a aquel sujeto que cerrando sus ojos extendía la mano para que se las entregara, la joven retrocedió un poco ante este gesto y Len se puso a su detrás, la joven al tener cerca a su hermano ganó un valor y lo hizo siendo vigilada de cerca por Len esperando cualquier movimiento brusco de ese hombre, movimiento que no vino ya que al tener las placas en su mano se las colocó al cuello donde Luka pudo ver una inscripción similar a las de Oliver.

_**G. KAMUI  
>LUST SAMURAI<br>S.D. 011 GM D31-P001502**_

-Gracias –dijo de modo seco mientras le entregaba las placas de Oliver… el chico sobrevivirá –añadió marchándose.

-¿En serio?

-Denle tres días y recobrará el conocimiento, es mejor que no esté nadie en ese momento. También tendrá hambre.

Estas fueron sus últimas palabras saliendo de la bodega seguido de cerca por Luka al ver en el suelo aún manchas de sangre, Rin se sintió aliviada por lo que le dijeran, pero eso no era lo mismo con Len que apretó los dientes.

-¿Oíste Len? Oliver va a estar bien.

-¿Qué? Ah, sí. Espero que con eso ya dejes de culparte –dijo secamente.

La forma en que le respondió extrañó a la joven de pelo rubio.

-¿Len? ¿Acaso no te da gusto?

El chico hizo todo lo posible para no mostrar lo que realmente sentía y le sonrió.

-S-Sí, me alegra, solo que ese tipo no me inspira confianza –dijo escudándose en algo que era cierto-, solo eso. Los chicos deben estarme esperando –indicó de pronto para salir de la conversación-. Nos vemos Rin.

Pero la chica le sujetó del brazo, Len quiso increparle peor notó una mirada decidida en ella.

-Voy a acompañarte.

-¿Eh? Rin, ese sitio es peligroso, no…

-Voy a hacerlo y no me vas a detener –dijo Rin adelantándose-, aunque el viejo se enfade lo haré, ahora necesitamos reunir comida como debe ser y ya me harté de ser la que menos ayuda de los dos.

-R-Rin… yo no puedo per…

-Además –le mostró una bella sonrisa-, ¿qué me puede pasar si tú estás conmigo?

Diciendo esto se adelantaba y Len no pudo evitar sonreír, esa niña siempre era capaz de hacerle cambiar de humor, siempre era capaz de que dejara su furia o frustración de lado solo con sonreírle, la amaba tanto. Su mirada se posó en Oliver que ahora respiraba normalmente y su sonrisa desapareció.

No podía seguir estando en un punto muerto, Len la amaba y Rin sentía lo mismo por él, si ella no iba a dar el primer paso entonces lo haría él, no iba a permitir que Oliver recobrara el conocimiento y tuviera de nuevo la oportunidad de estar a su lado buscando que ellas e fijara en él, ya no.

-Len…

-¿Qué sucede Oliver? –recordó una conversación cuando estaban en Las Minas, otra vez Oliver no había podido capturar nada y si seguía así tendría problemas, de hecho ese chico era incapaz de asesinar a una criatura que según él era indefensa y también merecía vivir-, mira, aunque Rin me lo pida, ya no voy a compartir mi parte contigo. Si no aprendes a matar para vivir entonces no sirves de nada.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar.

-¿Entonces? Date prisa que los demás van a ganarnos.

Oliver había logrado atrapar una rata y cerrando sus ojos le abría la garganta no sin antes susurrar un: "lo siento"

-Es de Rin.

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó preocupado Len.

-Nada, es solo que, eres mi amigo, nos hemos cuidado los tres desde chicos y…

-¿Cuidarnos? ó con sorna Len-, tú siempre te ocultabas detrás de nosotros y de los adultos.

-No tienes que echármelo en cara –dijo Oliver resentido.

-Bueno, tú empezaste, ¿y ahora que sucede con Rin?

El chico de cabello y ojos dorados tomó aire.

-Ella me gusta, de hecho… estoy enamorado de ella.

Al escuchar estas palabras los ojos de Len se abrieron y sin querer a la rata que acababa de atrapar sin piedad le abría las entrañas.

-¿Q-qué dijiste?

-Sé que Rin parece estar enamorada de otra persona pero… no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento por ella.

-Oliver…

-Te lo digo porque eres mi amigo y su hermano. Haré lo posible para que ella se fije en mí, seré más fuerte, estoy decidido a protegerla, con mi vida si es necesario.

El rubio dejó al rata en la bolsa que aún se movía, buscarlas ahora mismo no estaba en su mente, lo que estaba en su mente eran las palabras de ese chico y como su mano temblaba deseando enterrar el cuchillo que llevaba en su cuello, un deseo que logró calmar casi de milagro

En su lugar lanzó otra risa aunque amarga.

-Creo que solo perderás su tiempo –dijo con una sonrisa ladeada-, Rin solo ama a alguien y no creo que tú puedas cambiarlo.

-¿Y quién es? –quiso saber.

-Oye, yo no voy a delatar a mi hermana para que tengas oportunidades –dijo con voz seca-, si quieres saberlo pregúntaselo a ella y desengáñate, no tienes oportunidades con ella y nunca las has tenido. Además…

Oliver escuchaba atentamente mientras Len se marchaba.

-Ten por seguro que ese sujeto te matará si intentas acercártele.

-Aún así lo intentaré.

-No digas que no te lo advertí. Andando.

Len sacó el cuchillo de su bolsillo, no, no iba a rendirse a ese deseo oscuro que siempre aparecía cuando alguien quería estar cerca de ella, si lo hacía Rin ya no lo vería como su hermano sino como uno de los monstruos que los obligaron a huir de aquella ciudad donde estaban antes de llegar a ese lugar, no iba a perder su hermana por él. No, no podía perderla… Rin era suya, lo fue desde que eran niños, desde que nacieron.

Rin y él eran uno y lo serían siempre. Y quien intentara separarlos, moriría.

-Len, date prisa, ¿no dijiste que te esperaban?

-Sí, tú no te apresures.

-No me alcanzas.

-¡Rin! Niña malcriada.

_**000**_

Gakupo se apoyó en la pared y tocando una esquina de su cuerpo notó sangre, eso hizo que lanzara una maldición, todo indicaba que su cuerpo no se había recuperado del todo y por culpa de esos sujetos que vinieron en la noche ahora la estabilidad del mismo parecía estar en riesgo. Podía ser una máquina de matar pero no era invencible, no sobre todo sin tener su equipo adecuado. Pero hizo un increíble descubrimiento ese día lo cual por alguna razón sentía que le venía como anillo al dedo.

Siempre y cuando su cuerpo logre detenerla hemorragia que tenía ahora.

-Espera –escuchó la voz de Luka-, espera te digo.

-¿Hmmm?

-¿¡Acaso no notas que estás desangrándote!?

-Ah, eso. Parece que mi organismo no ha podido todavía eliminar las heridas ocasionadas, suele pasar en momentos de actividad extrema.

-¿Q-qué?

Gakupo siguió caminando a lo que Luka se le puso delante.

-Mira, no me importa si eres un dios encarnado o lo que sea. Estás herido y necesitas ayuda, puede ser peligroso si se infectan.

-¿Y tú vas a darme esa ayuda? –le preguntó secamente.

La pelirrosa no pudo responder de inmediato, pero frunciendo el ceño asintió, a Gakupo en verdad esa chica le parecía interesante.

-Sabes que puedo matar gente sin pestañear siquiera, destruir cosas que otros no pueden y sobrevivir a heridas que a otros matarían y aún así quieres ayudarme, yo creo que por conveniencia para tu comunidad sería mejor que muriera, ¿no crees? Una amenaza menos, que importa una baja más en un mundo que está agonizan…

Antes de que terminara Luka le dio una bofetada, una bofetada que ella resintió más que él pero lo dejó sorprendido.

-No sé de donde vengas. Pero yo, yo no puedo dejar que un hombre muera si tengo la probabilidad de ayudarle.

Gakupo levantó una ceja mientras Luka le sujetaba de su mano obligándolo a moverse.

-Vamos a la habitación de la iglesia, veré que puedo hacer con tus heridas.

En verdad, era una chica extraña, una chica que en lugar de tenerle miedo lo veía como alguien normal. Era interesante realmente… e ingenua.

Cuando llegaron a aquel cuarto Luka buscó entre los restos de un armario una caja oscura que parecía ser de primeros auxilios, aunque en su interior no había ya mucho, solo unas cuantas gazas, una botella que estaba casi vacía de desinfectante y utensilios que generalmente no usaban ya que solo podían ser usados por un doctor… algo que allí no existía.

Gakupo esperaba sentado en la cama y quitándose el chaleco y camiseta que hurtara de uno de los cuerpos de esos hombres que asesinara hace no mucho y se recogía el cabello colocándolo delante para que pudiera ver su ancha espalda.

-Con esto no creo que, ¿¡…!?

Luka se quedó paralizada al ver que su espalda, esa espalda musculosa tenía al menso cinco agujeros de disparos y uno de ellos cerca del riñón que era el que más sangraba así como uno que estaba cerca del corazón. Era obvio que recibió heridas aquella noche, nadie puede salir ileso entre tantos hombres fuertemente armados y más aún eliminándolos a todos

-¿Cómo puedes seguir caminando con?

-No has visto las que hay en mi pecho –dijo con tono algo cínico-, ¿Estás lista?

-No creo que con lo que tengo aquí podría…

Gakupo se acercó al maletín que ella sujetaba y al hacerlo Luka pudo ver también que la herida de su pecho estaba de nuevo abierta mostrando carne y músculo al rojo vivo, así como impactos en su hombro hígado y cerca de las costillas, había recibido en verdad mucho daño y aúna sí estaba allí de pie en lugar de estar en el suelo agonizando.

Luka miró hacia otro lado mientras él sacaba los utensilios que ella no podía usar así como lo que parecía ser un mechero y un encendedor a medio usar.

-Esto servirá –dijo él sujetando el bisturí-, ven.

Ella sin entender le siguió hasta la cama donde se la entregó.

-Toma el bisturí –le indicó cuando ella se acercó-, está afilado así que ten cuidado.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga con ella? –le preguntó algo nerviosa aún viendo los orificios de bala

El soldado cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo.

-Como te dije, mi cuerpo aún no se recupera del todo –explicó-, debido al incidente algunas municiones enemigas lograron alcanzarme y mi cuerpo no puede eliminarlas, el riesgo de infección aumentará con el tiempo y no creo que mi organismo pueda soportar otro periodo de suspensión.

Ella no entendía lo que estaba diciendo, pero ya empezaba a hacerse la idea de lo que él estaba pidiéndole.

-No, yo no creo que…

-Quiero que saques esas balas de mi cuerpo –dijo tranquilamente como si no fuera nada del otro mundo-, haz una incisión en el orificio del impacto e introduce las pinzas en ella, cuando las tengas sácala. Luego te daré más instrucciones.

-¡Debes estar loco! –le gritó alarmada-, yo, yo no soy enfermera o algo por el estilo, puedo errar y…

-Dijiste que queráis ayudarme, ¿no? –dijo Gakupo como si lo que pasara hubiera ocurrido un millón de veces-, Si fallas moriré, así de simple.

A Luka le temblaba la mano.

-¿Vas a iniciar o no? –le preguntó con cierta molestia.

Luka no supo de dónde sacó fuerzas pero respirando hondo se subió a la cama y acercándose a él colocó la afilada navaja en su piel aún dudosa de hacerlo, su pulso le estaba temblando con solo acercarse pero sacando fuerza y aguantando el aire empezó.

-Avísame si te duele.

-Bloqueé las señales de dolor –indicó-, pero no quita puedo sentir lo que haces, ahora haz un corte vertical –le indicó sin mostrar señal alguna de dolor lo que a ella parecía ya no sorprenderle, otro ya hubiera gritado-, corte limpio y vertical, la bala no entró muy profundo en ese punto… bien, ahora usa las pinzas.

-Esto es asqueroso –dijo Luka sujetando las pinzas e introduciéndolas en la apertura, no tardó en pillar el objeto extraño, un fragmento de bala a la que habían abierto el casquillo para que provocara más daño todo manchado en sangre, una vez retirada velozmente la dejó en el velador, Gakupo no se quejó para nada.

-Bien, continúa con los otros, el cercano al riñón es más profundo así que tendrás que hacer una incisión en X. pero prefiero que lo hagas cuando tengas más control.

Mientras Luka le obedecía notó claramente que aunque la piel de Gakupo parecía limpia, descontando las cicatrices que aún había en su hombro encontraba miles de líneas casi imperceptibles, líneas que pasaban por su columna, sus omóplatos y toda la espalda, como si fueran, no, no parecían, eran cicatrices, cicatrices que luego cerraron de modo avanzado, pero cicatrices al fin y al cabo, todas surcando su espalda como si lo hubieran abierto de esa parte por algún motivo que desconocía.

¿Qué pudo haber vivido ese hombre antes de llegar a ese lugar?

Hizo otra incisión y otra más esta vez con más confianza y poco a poco las balas y fragmentos de su espalda estaban fuera o al menos eso le indicó el soldado aún sin quejarse ni hacer ningún movimiento faltando una más. Luka sacando un poco de gaza apretaba las heridas que empezaron a sangrar aunque no de modo abundante.

-No te alteras fácilmente –dijo Gakupo con calma-, eso es bueno.

-He visto muchas heridas abiertas y cadáveres –dijo ella siguiendo con su labor-, así como sangre, lo único que se diferencia de lo que vi es que yo participo, nada más.

Gakupo no dijo nada más solo sonrió.

-Pero, aún no comprendo, ¿seguiste peleando aún con estas heridas? Muchas de esta te habrían matado.

-Así fui diseñado –dijo Gakupo.

-¿Diseñado? Deja de hablar como si fueras un producto creado por algún demente.

-Ten cuidado –le advirtió de pronto-, esa está cerca del pulmón. Puede provocar que entre en shock.

-Perdón…

Luka al escuchar esto decidió concentrarse de nuevo en su labor, con esta era la última.

-Eso es todo de la espalda –indicó Gakupo-, los otros restos se eliminarán gradualmente.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –pidió Luka aunque algo dubitativa.

El soldado lo pensó un instante.

-Sí, si tú me respondes a otra pregunta que te haré.

-Me parece un trato justo –aceptó ella-, pero yo voy primero.

-Bien, ahora ayúdame con las incrustadas en mi pecho, están en un sector peligroso.

-¿Más?

-Dijiste que no te molestaba.

-Me estoy arrepintiendo de lo que dije.

Bajando de la cama Luka se arrodillo, ahí en su pecho la cicatriz parecía hipnotizarla, tampoco pudo evitar notar también sus pectorales que parecía cincelados y perfectos así como sus abdominales donde nuevamente notó las líneas que parecían de cirugía. La joven intentó dejar ese pensamiento olvidado y para eso era mejor hablar y ya; Gakupo esperaba la pregunta y ella decidió hacerla mientras con una mano delineaba las marcas.

-Casi no se notan, pero tienes varias cicatrices –dijo ella-, ¿quién te las hizo?

-Los que me crearon –dijo Gakupo calmadamente sintiendo la incisión en la herida.

-¿Qué?

-Ya te diste cuenta, no soy del todo humano –le explicó Gakupo-, por fuera puedo parecer uno, pero por dentro llevo varias mejoras y órganos artificiales. Esas intervenciones que vez son de esas mismas, me implantaron varias para mejorar mi rendimiento en combate así como para probar mi resistencia al dolor.

-¿Órganos artificiales? Escuché eso de niña, pero siempre creí que…

-Los organismos normales no los soportan, pero fui creado mediante cultivo y mi cuerpo ya de por si es resistente, lo único que hicieron fue abrirme de par en par y esperar a ver si los rechazaba a o no.

Luka temió preguntar lo que venía pero lo hizo.

-¿Cuándo te hicieron esto?

-La primera vez a la edad de desarrollo de 10 años, muchos no aguantaron el mismo, luego siguieron con mejoras en el sistema nervioso a los quince y por último a los 18 en el cerebro.

-¿¡Y aguantaste todo eso!? –preguntó alarmada-. Es horrible que le hagan eso a un niño.

-Como te dije, fui desarrollado in vitro. Seleccionaron los genes que creyeron factibles para el proyecto, si aguantaba o no dependía de eso. Luego vino adoctrinamiento militar para no sentir miedo o remordimientos y el manejo de las nuevas funciones cerebrales… el desarrollo duró 18 años para cada uno de nosotros.

-Entonces, ¿hay más como tú?

Gakupo detuvo su mano antes de que iniciara la otra incisión cerca de su pecho, lo hizo de modo delicado pero firme, Luka tuvo la sensación de que hizo algo mal.

-Gracias –le dijo Gakupo-, mi organismo empieza a reaccionar.

-Oh… entonces me alegro que acabara.

-No lo sé –dijo de repente llamando su atención-, la última vez éramos cinco que sobrevivieron, pero el número debió bajar. La identificación de Ann me dio a entender eso

Luka suspirando se sentó a su lado mientras él se colocaba la camiseta.

-La madre de Oliver…

-Era parte del mismo proyecto. No supe de su destino, pero el chico muestra que logró engendrar descendencia. Seguramente el donador de Ann falleció en el proceso –indicó él-, pero su hijo recibió parte de la genética. Aunque sufrió un sin número de heridas los organismos de su sangre deben haber estado activándose gradualmente para la reconstrucción. Por eso sobrevivirá…

La joven se sintió aliviada de que le dijera eso.

-Ahora me toca preguntarte a tí –dijo Gakupo seriamente.

-Claro, hicimos un trato, dispara.

-Las heridas de tu espalda –dijo él-, muchos hubieran muerto por estas, pero tú sigues viva. A veces la voluntad logra cosas extrañas y me sorprende.

Ella se tocó la espalda, no negaba que de vez en cuando solían dolerle, a veces pensaba que era por más algo psicológico que físico.

-Ese hombre que mataste te las hizo, ¿verdad?

Ella no le dijo nada. ¿Cómo se le ocurre preguntarle algo así? Pero ella fue la que empezó y aunque no quisiera asintió.

-Me las hizo cuando tenía 15 años –dijo Luka con voz inexpresiva mirando el suelo-, pero antes de hacerlo él…

-No tienes que detallarme lo que sucedió si no lo deseas, con eso basta, pero cuando vi las heridas de tu espalda me pregunto realmente que te hace seguir aquí viviendo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Gakupo se apoyó en el muro.

-Ese hombre no es ni el primero ni será el único en este mundo que busca sobrevivir tomando lo que puede de los débiles, hay muchos como él rondando este planeta moribundo y así como hay de ellos hay gente ingenua como tú y ese anciano que cree que aún puede resguardar lo poco que quedó de una sociedad que en guerras desapareció absolutamente. Viviendo una quimera que saben que alguien les arrebatará tarde o temprano, fingiendo ser personas.

-…

-Porque yo estoy seguro que si pudieran, si tuvieran el valor necesario serían como ellos.

-¡Eso nunca!

Gakupo sonrió.

-¿En serio? No me digas que no te sentiste bien al golpearle con el machete hasta que murió –le habló con voz ronca, dura-, ver cómo suplicó como seguro hizo suplicar a muchos más… incluyéndote.

-Cállate…

-Sentiste esa sensación que debe sentirse al saber que él está muerto y tú respirando, ¿no es así? La sensación de poder, de saber que su vida estaba en tus manos como él tuvo la tuya.

-¡No hables sin saberlo todo! –le gritó con rabia- no sabes nada de lo que yo viví. Ese hombre me arrebató a mi hermana, ¡¿acaso sabes lo que es eso?!

Él no se inmutaba.

-Pero sigues viva –dijo él-, al ver eso la hubieras seguido si hubieras querido, pero no lo hiciste, peleaste para seguir viva.

-…

-¿Te impulsó al venganza? El deseo de saldar cuentas.

-No.

-Te alegraste de que ella muriera en lugar tuyo.

-¡Nunca!

-Muy en el fondo pedías que ella fuera su víctima y no ti.

-Ya no hables –la mano de Luka temblaba.

-Entonces. ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Por qué sigues viva? Nadie vive sin un propósito.

-¡CALLATE!

Luka corrió hacia él y furiosa le clavó el bisturí en el pecho, cerca de su corazón

-¡Ese hombre no solo me desgarró la espalda y me violó las veces que pudo! ¡También me quito al ser que más amaba en esta vida! ¡Torturó y le arrancó el rostro a mi amada Miku sin que pudiera hacer nada! ¡No sabes lo que yo viví! ¡Un monstruo que solo sabe matar no sabría nada de eso¡ ¡Eso es algo que no podrás entender! ¡Él se merecía eso y más! ¡Me dejó sola en este mundo asqueroso!

-…

-Y a pesar de todo lo que pasó, no disfruté matarlo, ¡no pude disfrutarlo! Soñé con eso tanto tiempo que cuando sucedió, lo único que sentí fue un vacío, solo eso.

El bisturí descendía.

-No sé por qué sigo viviendo, ¡no lo sé! ¡Pero aún así deseo vivir! ¡Tan malo es eso!

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de rabia, ese hombre no era nadie para decirle nada, no sabe el infierno que vivió, de hecho él era seguramente uno de los que provocaron todo esto, uno de los que destruyeron ese mundo. Tal fue su rabia que no notó que clavó el bisturí de modo tan profundo en el pecho de ese hombre que la sangre manchó la camiseta, Gakupo ni siquiera se defendió.

-No es pecado querer sobrevivir, ¿verdad? –habló él.

-… ¡Tu pecho!

-Pero vivir sintiendo que está mal, tampoco tiene mucho sentido. No te culpes por seguir viva, solo agradece que lo estás y sigue peleando para mantenerte así.

-No paras de sangrar.

El día pasó y la noche vino, Luka estaba sentada en la cama que estaba un poco manchada con la sangre de Gakupo, no sabía los motivos pero tras ese incidente sintió que se le había quitado un gran peso de encima, no de su cuerpo sino de su alma aunque con eso tuvo que ver el modo de suturarle el pecho y casi lo mataba, pero ahí pasaba algo que no entendía, ¿por qué no se defendió? Había visto que tenía reflejos realmente impresionantes, fue capaz de sujetar una bomba y lanzarla de nuevo, sujetar una piedra, pero se dejó apuñalar, técnicamente arriesgó su vida con ella. No entendía, no entendía nada, ese sujeto era extraño pero a su vez…

¿Cómo puedes tratar de confiar en un hombre así? Se preguntaba ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que no es una amenaza? Luka se machacaba la cabeza con esas preguntas. ¿Cómo puedes confiar en un sujeto que no parece tener emociones? ¿Cómo puedes sentir simpatía por alguien que es capaz de asesinar sin culpa? ¿Cómo puedes creer en alguien que ni siquiera conoces? Luka no encontraba ninguna respuesta para esas preguntas aunque las buscaba mientras se recostada en esa cama destartalada. Sería que en un mundo donde nadie se preocupa por nadie ver que él la defendió hizo que algo extraño pasara por su mente, pero, ¿en serio la defendió? También podría ser que simplemente le pareció divertido lo que sucedía, pero si fuera así no hubiera intervenido cuando ese sujeto una vez más iba a azotarla, pero lo hizo y no solo eso, le cubrió su espalda impidió que ellos la siguieran observando como un juguete, eso fue lo que significó para ella.

"_No se separó de tu lado…"_

Se había marchado tras el incidente y no regresaba, se preguntaba si estaría bien con la herida que le hizo y pensando eso escuchó como abrieron la puerta y unos pasos, ella intentó fingir que dormía, no hubo ninguna palabra, solo el sonido de algo siendo colocado en ese velador viejo y pasos marchándose, ella volteó para ver quién era y notó claramente ese largo cabello púrpura que salía por la puerta y en el velador un plato con comida.

-Mañana necesitaré que me ayudes –dijo de pronto-, este lugar me es conocido, pero su estado provoca incongruencias con mis recuerdos, así que necesito reestructurar todo.

Diciendo esto se marchaba y ella viendo el plato recordó lo hambrienta que estaba y sin pensarlo empezó a comer aún sin comprender a ese hombre. Cuando recogió el plato encontró sus placas de identificación al lado. Placas brillantes que emitían una extraña luz que recorría el acero del cual estaba forjado y en ellas su inscripción:

_**G. KAMUI  
><strong>_

-Kamui, así que tu nombre completo de Gakupo Kamui

_**000**_

Rin comprendía que el pueblo apenas y se recuperaba del ataque, varias casas quedaron en ruinas, hubo muchas familias que quedaron destrozadas, familias que nunca más estarían juntas y muertos sobre todo que enterrar así como otros que quemar para evitar que alguna enfermedad se propagara entre gritos de rabia y frenesí dejando los cuerpos de todos esos miembros de esa banda en una pila que él ayudó a crear, incluyendo algunos que seguían vivos y que no se molestó en verificar. Pero no podía entender por qué todos se ensañaban con Luka y con aquel hombre.

Rin se sentía aliviada por lo que le dijera de Oliver, fue como si le quitaran un gran peso de encima.

Ya sabía con lo que le contaba Len que Las Minas no era un lugar divertido y se dio cuenta de inmediato, se sintió mal por ser más estorbo que ayuda para su hermano, pero por alguna razón a él le gustó mucho estar con ella y ella… no negaba que se sentía muy bien a su lado que no paró de reírse cuando en lugar de poder atrapar a la rata esta le asustó.

-Tranquila, mejoraras con el tiempo, siempre y cuando el viejo no te pille.

-Perdón.

La noche era fría y no recordaba desde hace cuanto no pudo estar a solas con su hermano que estaba a su lado en una vieja silla modelando de nuevo ese trozo de madera que sacó de un mueble con su cuchillo, estaba muy serio y concentrado mientras revisaba lo que hacía y seguía de nuevo tallando, aunque se divirtió la pequeña rubia sentía que algo le estaba pasando a este, pero esa noche sería idiota pensar que nadie cambió aunque sea un poco, incluso Rin se sorprendió de sí misma cuando sin asco arranco el cuchillo del cuello de ese hombre, pero era porque debía actuar, debía ayudar a Luka y eso le hizo moverse, incluso ni le molestó el olor a carne y sangre con lo que acabó todo.

O era que ella se hizo más fuerte o se volvió más insensible.

-¿Len?

-¿Hmmm? –el chico daba forma a la madera como una estaca, ¿pero por qué?

-¿Estás bien?

El chico rubio le miró extrañado pero luego sonrió alegremente jugando con el trozo de madera en su mano.

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que… no sé, desde esa noche te veo distinto.

-Creo que todos estamos distintos –dijo él tranquilamente-, de hecho, me siento muy bien, demasiado.

Rin no comprendía, algo que su gemelo notó.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo alegre-, esa noche me di cuenta que no tiene sentido tener miedo, ¿no lo crees?

-¿Miedo?

Los días posteriores Rin escuchó que su hermano fue quien guió a los demás, que sin miedo les gritó que atacaran y ellos… ellos obedecieron.

-Sí, no debes tener miedo, a lo que venga y a lo que uno tiene dentro. De hecho, creo que puedo hacer lo que quiera.

-Len… ¿Qué quieres decir?

El chico rubio dejó el cuchillo y la madera en el suelo y se acercó a ella poniéndola algo incómoda, su sonrisa era extraña, muy distinta a la que le mostraba siempre esta era… ni siquiera podía describirla, no mientras sentía que sus ojos la estaban traspasando.

-Le-Len…

-Rin, creo que ya es suficiente de evadir lo que sientes, lo que sentimos ambos.

-¿Q-qué?

-Te lo voy a mostrar.

Sin previo aviso Len sujetó a Rin del rostro y la besó dejándola sorprendida.

-Hmm, hmm

El beso fue profundo, salvaje que le estaba dejando sin aire y más cuando sintió la lengua de su hermano invadiendo su boca, gimió pidiendo aire pero él no le escuchó hasta que ella usando todas sus fuerzas lo apartó.

-¿¡P-por qué haces esto!? -le recriminó dejándolo algo sorprendido-, ¡suéltame!

Pero él no le hizo caso y la sujetó de los brazos.

-¡Déjame! –le suplicó ella- ¡Déjame! ¡Me estás lastimando!

-Ya basta Rin –dijo él con voz fuerte.

Ella se quedó sin habla por un instante cuando le gritó.

-Rin… tú y yo nacimos para estar juntos, ahora y siempre

-No, no es correcto, ¡no lo es! –gritó ella-, somos hermanos, ¡somos gemelos!

-¿¡Y a quién demonios le importa!? –le gritó él-. Dime, ¿al viejo? ¿A Luka? ¿A Oliver? –esto último lo preguntó con una risa ronca-, ¿¡A quién!?

Rin intentó soltarse de nuevo pero él la tenía sujeta firmemente y lo hacía de modo brusco.

-Rin, ya no te resistas –le dijo él acercando su rostro al de ella aunque la pequeña intentaba evitarlo, su tono de voz sonaba suplicante-, no lo hagas más, solo consigues lastimarte tu sola y a mí. ¿Acaso te gusta lastimarme?

Ella no podía mirarlo y él le volvió a preguntar lo mismo hasta que ella respondió.

-N-no. No me gusta –susurró-, no me gusta.

-Entonces deja de resistirte.

La joven de cabello dorado dejó de pelear y cerró sus ojos esta vez acercando su cara a la de él para besarse de nuevo, hubiera deseado que él fuera más delicado pero técnicamente la estaba devorando, él ansiaba sus labios como nunca, después de tanto tiempo estar reprimido después de aceptar la barrera que ella le ponía que ahora que podía adentrarse cuanto quisiera no iba a parar, ahora que ella lo aceptaba él no se detendría no lo haría nunca más.

Ella no sería de Oliver, no lo sería nunca.

-¡Puaah! –Rin jadeó con fuerza cuando Len por fin le dejó respirar, pero en lugar de detenerse ahora fue directamente a su oreja mordiendo su lóbulo-, ¡L-Len, para!

No le hizo caso mientras sus labios llegaban a su cuello provocando que ella se estremeciera.

-No, espera –le murmuró peor él no parecía hacerle caso-. Len, por favor, ¡Len para!

El rubio sujetándola como si no pesara nada la obligó a recostarse en el suelo, a pesar de las protestas de ella y que intentaba de cualquier modo desembarazarse de él, pero él era más fuerte y sujetando las dos muñecas de Rin las aparto con una sola mano sujetándolas firmemente mientras ponía todo su peso para que ella no pudiera huir y con su otra mano levantaba la camiseta de su hermana dejando a la vista sus senos, esas dos pequeñas montañas con esos adorables botones rosados que él miraba con deseo… aún notaba como ella quería escapar, pero no iba a dejarle.

Sintió la lengua de su hermano en uno de ellos y ella abrió los ojos arqueando su espalda al contacto de su lengua. Él como un niño las lamió, beso y succionó con avidez hasta que tuvo la osadía se morderle levemente haciéndola gritar

-¡N-no, espera! –sollozó-, ¡no… no…! ¡Déjame!

-Me dices que me detenga pero tus pezones se han puestos duros –dijo él con lujuria-, tu cuerpo es más honesto que tú.

-Len –los ojos de Rin se llenaron de lágrimas-, no así.

El chico parece que al escuchar esto volvió en sí y liberándola de y agarre la acercó a él y le abrazó con fuerza.

-Perdón –le murmuró-. Rin, lo siento.

Rin quiso separarse de él, pero su mente no lo ordenaba, simplemente estaban allí siendo abrazada por él y sintiendo de nuevo un beso en su frente un beso delicado muy distinto al beso salvaje que le diera.

-Len…

Ambos se quedaron en el suelo abrazándose.

-Tienes razón, no debe ser así –le dijo-. Lo siento, me dejé llevar.

-Está bien.

Len le besó levemente en los labios, al tenerla con la guardia baja descendió su mano hasta el pantalón corto que llevaba puesto y acarició su entrepierna sorprendiéndola y sacándole un gemido, así como un estremecimiento.

-Esperaré un poco más –dijo con calma-, cuando pase haré que tu primera vez nunca la puedas olvidar.

-… Len, eso sonó algo pervertido.

-Lo sé.

Rin se acurrucó en el pecho de su hermano mientras él le cubría sus senos que aún estaban expuestos, la pequeña aún tenía la sensación de que la mirada de su hermano era distinta, era extraña pero en ese momento no le importaba sintiendo la mano de su hermano acariciando su cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña y ahí sin querer se quedaron dormidos.

Cuando la noche llegó del todo Rin abrió sus ojos, a su lado estaba Len aún dormido, con sumo cuidado se separó de él para salir de aquel cuarto y sentir el aire frío de la noche, afuera se tocó sus senos recordando como la lengua de su hermano pasó por ellos y al tocarlos, se estremeció. Un poco más y él… pero lo hizo de modo brusco, casi con violencia, no, su hermano nunca le haría daño y por eso se detuvo, pero un lado oscuro de ella hubiera deseado que continuara.

Era oficial, habían roto la línea o mejor dicho, Len la había roto sin miramientos por ambos.

Dentro Len abrió sus ojos viendo a su hermana detrás de la ventana, se sentó y miró la mano que tocara la intimidad de su hermana, notó claramente que estaba húmeda, esos dedos notaron que ella se había excitado, colocó dos de esos dedos en su boca y los lamió con lascivia.

-Rin, tú eres mía –murmuró lamiendo sus dedos-, solamente mía.

_**Archivo 4  
>Lamb and Wolf<br>END**_

_**Siguiente Episodio:  
>Merciless Soldier<strong>_

_Bueno, siento que este capi está algo soso. Era el viernes pero el trabajo me dejó jodida y solo quise desquitarme jugando con mi Xbox Dragon Age (como me costó hacer una pícara elfa bonita) y dejé lo demás. Perdón. Bien ahora vamos a las conexión de los capítulos que serán los finales. Como dije, las relaciones las haré con un poco de prisas porque como OVA de la que está inspirada a veces uno se pregunta de donde se enamoraron, pero haré que sea lo más o menos legible. Hasta la que viene. Atte: __**Pato**_

_**PD:**__ Hay se me está arrastrando Más allá de las creencias, debo ver como salvo a IA. _


End file.
